Nothing More Than A Whisper
by I.Write.Love
Summary: After a little incident at his old school, Sora's transferred to the a preppier, rich kids high school on the other side of town. But, with the ability to see ghosts, his life is a mess. Even more when he meets Riku, who claims he sees ghosts, too...
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Kingdom Hearts. Nor will I ever own Kingdom Hearts. If I owned Kingdom Hearts, there would be a lot more Riku/Sora loving going on then Kairi can pray for... :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:**

There was no way this was going to work. Cool autumn wind blew by me as I glared at the small circle collections of students whispering about the new kids standing and just gaping at the school like he was crazy. I heaved a forced sigh, shook my head like I was disagreeing with something and turned back to my mom in the red Acura behind me. "Mom, you can't send me here. Look at how they dress," I motioned to a group of jock-type boys with expensive looks jeans, tight, navy Abercrombie shirts and the best leather coats their parent's money could buy. "and then compare to me." Motions to my dark jeans, Hollywood Undead t-shirt, black jacket stripped red and gray, topped off with ripped converses and a checkerboard backpack with the white squares colored in and a wide variety of anime buttons.

My mom just smiled and patted my head lovingly, making me shrink away and fix the spikes. "It'll be fine, Sora-Boo." She said, loud enough for a group of kids passing by to hear. Great. "I'll be here after school to pick you up, okay?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll rid the bus." I told her. 'It'll save me some embarrassment.'

She smiled again, then kissed my cheek. "I love you, Sora. Have a good first day at school, okay" Call Mrs. Anna if anything… weird happens."

"Mhm. I will. Bye."

The cursed Acura drove off, and I swallowed, turning back to my original problem; Destiny High School, one of the best high schools in the city. That is, unless it finally topped the list. Does anyone even care? But best school or not, it had another reputation that made me wince; it was the rich kids' school. Abercrombie, American Eagle, Juicy Couture, Gucci and Hollister, never Faded Glory, L.E.A., No Boundaries or anything else you can pick up at Wal-Mart or Target. I swallowed down the horrid taste rising up from my stomach, then walked forward…

And tripped.

My set up in flames, as at least three dozen laughs echoed on the front porch as I scrambled to sit up, stand up and debate whether calling my mom and going home was a good idea. My cheek was bleeding slightly, and I flinched at the sight of my own blood, then stood and brushed the dirt off my black jeans and t-shirt. I heard a couple of horrible remarks, some curses and even more laughs as I stood there awkwardly, cheeks red, tears burning behind my ocean blue eyes, nose hurting slightly and my mouth frowning at the building. Blondes and brunettes alike were laughing, not caring I had a self-esteem problem already. I was ready to start crying, when one of them came up to me; a boy about my age with silver-white hair, turquoise eyes and a kind smile. He was probably just coming to make fun of me, so I stepped back a little.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, looking, sounding sincere enough. I wasn't buying it.

"I'm f-fine…" I stuttered a little, glaring.

A yell from his friends across the porch interrupted. "Come on, Riku! You'll get whatever that kid has that makes him look like a total retard! Just look! He stutters!"

Ouch. Teenagers really did know how to hurt, huh? Riku (I could only guess his was, at least) glared over at them. "Knock it off, assholes. The kid fell."

"No, you don't want to be a retarded. You're friend said it; I'm an idiot." I snapped, feeling the bravest I've been in years. "Don't want you catching my crazy."

I walked off, leaving his friends laughing and him yelling after me, but I pretended not to hear. I didn't sympathy, and I didn't need it from him.

* * *

_Life is kind of… lame. I don't know, really, because I'm cynical, crazy and a bit delusional. Why do you think Mom switched me to Destiny High? It wasn't because I was smart enough, it was because of a little incident at my old school._

_Before you jump to conclusions, I didn't shoot up anyone, blow anything up, or get any girl pregnant. I switched because I see things. More specifically ghosts. Dead people. And their deaths._

_Oh, yeah, that sentence right there to the right person could put me in a crazy house, I know. But no amount of medication can help me, and my therapist, Mrs. Anna, already found that out. So what is it, then; my over-active imagination? My need for attention? Or am I seriously crazy and really see dead people?_

_Most people never count the latter._

* * *

So, as far as first days go, this was the worst. No one talks to me, helped me, or even attempted to. All they did was laugh, whisper, and try to make my life even more of a living hell. As for the dead, well, I saw a few… Okay a whole lot in the bathrooms, going in, coming out, crying, cursing, talking to people that weren't even there anymore. They must have been suicide victims if their still here, and reliving the last moments of their lives. It's not like I do anything, though; I'm just a teenager who happens to be able to see them.

But, I guess that's why HE started following me.

He doesn't have a name, and as far as I know, he looks to be a janitor, but one that lived long ago. He looked at me once, and started following me the moment I walked in this morning. I don't know what in the heck he could want, but it was incredibly hard to focus when you saw the face of a man outside the door…. That no one else could see.

So, I figured I'd stay a little late and confront him. Mrs. Anna, after she told me what I see wasn't hallucinations, told me that confronting them sometimes helps them move on from purgatory. I don't know it that works because I surely didn't want to start talking to someone who's not there in the middle of the hallway.

I spun on my heel and looked back. He stared at me, dead eyes, pale skin, messy hair, no movement. "I can see you." I told him, my voice shaking just a little. "Can you stop following me, please?"

He shook his head. "No."

"And why not?"

"You can see me… No one can see me. I don't even want to be forgotten again!"

And he lunged at me. I panicked; can ghosts go straight through? Or will he actually tackle me and choke me to death? Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! What do I do?

A small cough stopped him. I looked around to see Riku standing there, arms crossed and face… dark. Eep. I'll remember not to get on his bad side. "Excuse me, but what do you think you're doing?"

"M-Me? I-I was just staying after…"

He shook his head. "Not you, him." Then pointed behind me, at the janitor, glaring back at Riku. "What is HE doing?"

I blinked. He can see… ghosts?

* * *

The name? I have no idea. It just... came to me.

The reason I wrote a story about Sora being borderline insane? Boredom; it does funky shit to your brain.

The reason I'm still talking when I could be writing chapter two? A mystery.

Welp. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I totally put too much of myself into Sora. He sounds like a whiny teenage girl _

Oh well. Read and Review, my loves!:D


	2. Chapter 2

** Soo... A bit longer than the last chapter. I thought chapter one kinda failed on the level of how long it was. I guess I just rushed it. Nonetheless, heres the next chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: Dont own it. Dont own it. Dont own it! Maybe, if I say I DONT own it enough, I will!:D**

**Review Time!:**

**Sakura Li-Chan: Thank you! Im glad you liked it so much! The first chapter was really rushed and kinda vague, so I hope this chapter is a little better, hmm? Hopefully, I clear up a bunch of gaping holes I left open. Im soooo bad at that! But, Im glad you like it! :D**

**TwistedFate108: Im continuing it! And Im glad its addicting! Reviews like yours and Sakuras above are like my crack!:D And Ive never read a fic where Rikus in an insane asylum and all mental O_o But are they really out there? Oh, and you added this to your alerts? Thank you, thank you!:D**

**ONWARD TO CUTENESS! *leads a stampeed of Moogles***

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

It felt like a Mexican showdown, but it wasn't because I wasn't really in the middle of it. Well, I was, but I didn't want to be; the way the janitor was glaring at Riku sent shivers up my spine, and Riku's look didn't do any better. I still, to this day, have no idea how this happened, why Riku was so late after school, and why the heck he could see ghosts. Seeing ghosts is like that thing that always set me apart from other people, as if to say, "Look world! I'm emo, different, and weird! Go ahead and make fun of me!". So why, why did it slightly frustrate me that Riku could see them to? In theory, I should be jumping up and down with JOY because finally someone knows how horrible it is to see these things.

But, the joyous jumping would have to come later; I'm standing between a pretty malicious ghost (I should have figured it out by the way his aura feels) and a pretty malicious teen (but I don't think he'd hurt me, unlike Mr. Janitor over there). Riku shifted his weight onto his other foot, looking impatient as well as a little peeved. Oh crap… What did I do?

"B-But… H-how can you see him?" I asked, blinking as I looked at him, no doubt confusion written all over my face.

"It's a pretty long story." Was all he said. I didn't expect much, but whatever. Mr. Secretive, I guess.

The janitor growled at us, then disappeared, with a few curses and "I'll get you later"s in the air. Great; not only is everyone in the school after me, but know a ghost is. Yay. Riku relaxed a little, but not much, then looked down at me. "You can see them, too?"

I nodded. "Y-Yeah. I didn't know you could, though."

"Some more than others. It's something I was born with. I tend to only see the vicious, evil ones, though." The silver-haired boy scratched the back of his head, looking down a little. "I don't know why I see them, I just do."

I smiled a little, then shrugged. "Same with me. My mom said she could see them when she was really young, but when she grew up, she grew out of it. I've been able to see them since I was really little. I don't know why, I just can, and I they tend to follow me, like that one. Most of them are really nice, though, and just want someone to talk to." Oh great. I sound crazy (like that's anything new).

But, Riku didn't look at me like I needed mental help, or like he was going to laugh at me for it. He just smiled at nodded. "That's actually pretty cool. I don't think I've ever met anyone quiet like you."

Cheeks turned red, and he started laughing, patting me on the shoulder. "Chill out, kid. It was a compliment. Normal kids, like my friends, are so boring. You're different, and you can see and talk to things other people can't. If that's not cool, I don't know what is."

Was this seriously happening? Was this popular kid actually talking to me? I don't know what was wrong with me, and I don't know why he would in the first place. But, I don't know; it was comforting, I guess, to be able to talk to someone about these things and they know exactly what I mean, it's pretty… cool.

Maybe, this year won't be so bad.

* * *

_So, you're probably wondering what I did exactly to be switched from my old school to this place. Well, it wasn't anything too bad, as I've already explained, but I don't know what happened. Twilight Town High School wasn't exactly built in a time of great happiness, and lots of horrible things happened there, some of which didn't make sense. Since I can see the ghosts, and most of them relive their deaths, I saw a few jump down from the top story balcony to the lower level concrete, a few hanging in the auditorium, and even more laying dead in the cafeteria. I only guess there had been a shoot out. Then, I saw a beautiful girl (well, use to be beautiful, after all she is dead) strapped to a desk by invisible holds and screaming for her life, yelling things about she'll be good, she won't bare children with anyone else, and she defiantly won't try the stunt again before she went silent. Dead. Again._

_It freaked me out; I had nightmares for weeks. I don't know what went on in that school, but it scared me so much. Eventually I tried to avoid going to the health classroom hall everyday, hoping I wouldn't ever see the girl again. Unfortunately, I saw another girl walking the halls each and every day, wearing the same solemn expression, dragging a white bag along the floor, white patient dress ripped, torn and burned at the bottoms with a few splatters of blood. I don't know what this school was before it was a school, but that girl wouldn't stop appearing before me. At lunch, I saw her sitting by the vending machines, crying silently to herself, and after school she'd be sitting in the commons by the water fountain, just listening and watching. Only once did she ever look at me, and just that once she smiled, then started crying. It was weird._

_So one time, I decided to skip class to find her. Since the English hall was always empty during class, I trudged down there, whispering, "Hello? Hello! Is anyone here?". She walked out of a corner hallway, looking at me, then smiled._

_"Hello." She said, softly, then put her bag on over her shoulder. "Have you come to play?"_

_"No, I came to find you. I know this sounds weird, but can you stop following me?" I said, looking at her strangely. Her blonde hair was kinda frayed at the end, but pretty nonetheless._

_She shook her head. "No. I can't. I always follow people around. Especially the ones who can hear me, feel me, and see me. But you're different. You can talk to me."_

_I gulped. "Y-Yeah. I can. My mom use to be able to, as well."_

_"Your mom? What was her name?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "You look familiar."_

_"I-I shouldn't look familiar. B-But it's Misaki." I told her._

_Her eyes widened. "Misaki… You're the son of Misaki and Takahiro?"_

_I nodded, unsure what I could do to myself. "I-I am."_

_"Misaki was my best friend… She also stole Takahiro from me," her eyes flashed dangerously, and I backed away slowly. "You should have never existed!"_

_She lunged at me, and it's when I started backing up that I tripped and fell back, shielding myself from the attacks I had no clue wouldn't hurt me. A teacher heard all the racket, and came out to find me, struggling against someone that wasn't even there. When she rushed over to help, I didn't even see the teacher's face; all I saw was that girl's face melting away like she was being burned, and I screamed even louder, fighting and yelling "Don't hurt me! Get away from me!"._

_Just about everyone in the hallway at the time saw me being taken away, sedated, still trying to struggling and crying. When my mom finally took me home, she immediately transferred me to Destiny High School, and I missed out on the rest of the year, to repeat my freshman year the next year, which set me back into a normal grade level with everyone else my age. I didn't like staying home the entire time I was supposed to be at school, but it was also time I spent at my therapist's, Mrs. Anna. Once Mom explained the problem to her, she realized the medication she was ready to prescribe wasn't going to work. She was probably the only one, next to Mom and Dad, who didn't think I was crazy. Even Roxas, my own brother, thought I was a little bonkers up there. Last thing I needed._

_Why does life suck so much?_

* * *

Mrs. Anna's therapy sessions where always the same days; Mondays, Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays if I felt like it. She always spoke calmly, very gently, but didn't sound like she was trying to baby me. Since I had been going to her for so long, I looked to her as more of a big sister than my therapist. She was only twenty, after all.

I opened the door to her office, where she was seating at her desk, writing things down on her clipboard paper, then looked up with a smile. "Good afternoon, Sora. Have a seat?"

I sat down, as always, then picked up the pillow from beside me, cuddling it to my chest, slipping out of my shoes and bringing them up against my pillow. She might have been my therapist for my entire life, but I would have never stopped doing this; it calms me down. Her red hair fell over her shoulders and she looked down a little and wrote something, then looked back up, her gray eyes sparkling. "How have you been, Sora? I heard it was your first day at the new school."

"It was." I told her, then shrugged. "It kinda sucked. No one really paid much attention to me, beside…" I instantly shut up. I didn't want to tell Mrs. Anna about the ghost. Bad idea.

"Beside who?"

"Well, I saw another one today…" I told her, a bit sheepishly. "He was a janitor, and he followed me from the moment I walked in. After school, I confronted him, but he tried to attack me, when… Um…" Do I dare mention Riku?

She didn't seem annoyed with my interruptions. "When what?"

"Well, this kid, Riku, stopped him. He told me he can see them, too." I told her, feeling a bit of a burning blush rise to my cheeks. "He didn't seem like such a bad guy, actually."

"That's good, Sora." she smiled. "It's nice to know you'll have a friend. Speaking of which, how are Roxas and Axel?"

Asking about Roxas, my twin brother, wasn't anything too abnormal, neither was asking about my best friend, Axel. She asked about them quiet a lot when I first told her about them, since they were the two people I trusted the most outside of her and my mom. Roxas still went to Twilight Town High School, even though he wanted to go with me to Destiny High.

"They're good." I told her. "Roxas recently signed up for the soccer team, and Axel's band won the Battle of the Bands over the summer."

"That's good. Maybe you should get involved with something in school. It'd be good for you, Sora." she said, writing something down. "It'd be like an output for energy. Maybe it'd help with seeing ghosts."

I shrugged, then nodded a bit, yawning a bit. "Do I still have time? Not to be rude."

"Just ten minutes, or so." Mrs. Anna smiled. "Do you want to close up?"

"Yeah. I'm feeling kinda tired. I'll see you Wednesday." I told her, putting my pillow aside and slipping back into my shoes. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Sora. I'll see you in two days."

* * *

There wasn't any sign of Riku for the next few days, which sorta disappointed me, It's not like I was a fangirly teenage girl who was madly in love with him, it's just I found someone who'd talk to me in the sea of idiots who were too stuck up. Staying in silence all day doesn't do good for the physche, you know?

Lunch wasn't any different than at Twilight Town High; we got our food, and we had the choice of the cafeteria, or outside on the porch. It seemed just about everyone choose inside, so to be a little less of a conformist, I took my cookie and chocolate milk outside to the porch. No one. I leaned against the wall and slide the rest of the way down, setting my milk aside and tearing bits off of the chocolate chip cookie, when a familiar voice broke my thoughts.

"Hey Sora!"

I looked up to see viridian eyes and silver hair, and smiled. So, Riku had been at school. He must have been a ninja in a past life, or something.

"Hey stranger." I greeted with a tone of friendliness, moving my milk from my left to my right side so he could sit down. "Where have you been the last few days?"

"Eh, I've got all sorts of activities running around everywhere in this damn place, you know? My mom forces me into all these extracurricular things before, during and after school, I barely have enough time to breath, let alone just think." Riku looked a bit peeved, then shrugged. "Well, it gets my mind off of somethings ,and I guess that's good, right?"

"Yeah. That's what my therapist is always telling me…" Woops. Did I seriously just say that?

Riku looked a little surprised. "You have a therapist? Why?"

Great. Now he thinks I'm crazy. "It's part of me getting transferred. Since the incident at my last school, it's been required I have a therapist to control what the school district calls 'behavioral outburst problems'. I still have about two or three months left before I don't need one anymore… W-Well not to say I need one, I mean, I DO need one, but, I… umm…"

He started laughing at my studdering, making me blush and looking down a little. "God. Get all tongue tied over nothing, huh? I don't get why you're so nervous."

"I never tell anyone that I have a therapist. When they put that fact together with all the black I wear, they just automatically assume I'm insane." I told him, ripping apart my cookie and eating the bits. "I already have this horrible problem fitting in here, and I don't need people knowing about everything else."

Riku ruffled my hair, and I growled softly, fixing it. "You're fine just the way you are, Sora. You shouldn't get all caught up about how over people see you, okay?" he told me, eyes focusing on the sky. "I mean, if it matters at all, I think you're pretty cool and different, like a sense of adventure or something like that. Everyone here is like a clone, an exact model of the person they hang out with, but you, God, do you add a bit of flavor to this school."

I blinked a little. "S-Seriously?"

"Of course. Sometimes, being a friend of a cookie cut from a cookie cutter isn't exactly interesting. It's a good thing I've found you, other wise I'd probably be the one who'd go crazy!"

I laughed at that, then smiled at him." I can't imagine you in a straitjacket, much less in a therapist's office."

"I can't imagine you in one, either! You don't seem like the kind that needs one!"

"The school thinks I do."

"The school's an idiot."

"A preppy, cookie-cutter idiot."

We laughed, then I broke off a good sized piece. "Here." I offered it to him.

Riku smiled, then took it. "Thanks. I forgot my lunch money this morning. My mom was being a bitch and rushing me out, like she always does."

"My mom gave me money this morning, but I'm not all that hungry." I told him, chewing absent-mindedly on the cookie, and looking at the too-perfect bush. "Are those even real?"

"They are. The O.C.D. horticulture class takes care of everything out here." Riku told me, throwing a chocolate chip at them. "They take their job way too seriously. They make everything on campus look perfect, like them."

I chuckled. "They're the most stuck up?"

"Pretty much. Even someone with as much reputation as me can't getting into their little click."

I blinked a little. So some of these kids were even too stuck up for Riku to hang out with? That surprised me. Then, a question hit me.

"Why are you out here eating with me? If your friends saw this, they wouldn't be very happy."

"They can all go to hell. I don't care if you're in the circle or not. You're much more interesting than those damn robots. It's like you actually have feelings they lack." he made a face like he smelt something weird. "I bet their blood is cheap beer, considering it's all they drink on the weekends and breaks."

I laughed a little, then opened up my chocolate milk. When did the bell ring, anyway?

"What grade are you in?" he asked, looking over at me.

"I'm a Freshman… Well, atleast, age-wise. I've got the brain of atleast a Junior, and actually I was a whole grade ahead of everyone else my age before I missed my entire Freshman year at Twilight Town because of that stupid incident."

Riku yawned. "So, you're supposed to be a Sophmore right now?"

"If I didn't get sent back to normalcy."

"I see. You're really smart."

I shrugged. "Just a bit. I've got photographic memory."

"That'd come in handy, especially for a test."

"It does. That's why I was kicked up a grade ahead of everyone else my age." I shrugged again. "But if I didn't have that, I probably would be behind. I'm horrible at just about everything."

He laughed, when the bell rang, and I jumped. The bell was defiantly louder here. "Well, I guess we gotta go now, huh?" Riku asked, standing up and offering a hand. "You might want to drink that all before you get to class. Most teachers aren't too comfortable with food and drinks in their classrooms."

"Thanks." I said, then drank the last half of it, standing up with a bit of help from Riku. We went back inside, and I turned to him. "I'll see you around?"

"Of course, kid. See ya."

I smiled as he walked off, then jumped again as the warning bell rang, dashing off to class. This was going to be one interesting year…


	3. Chapter 3

**Reviews: **

**TwistedFate108: Hmm... I'll have to find one of those one day. Who knows? I might like it:D And you're welcome for the update 3 Here's Chappie Three!**

**Sakura Li-Chan: I'm soooo glad I cleared up those holes! I'm not exactly sure HOW I'm gonna end this story AT ALL. Its' more like some random project I'm taking on for Winter Break, y'know? No school; got nothin' better to do:P But I thank thee for the reviews:)**

**Iluyusha: Riku's always saving Sora; it's 'cause Sora's always in trouble! Silly boy! Hope you enjoy the update:)**

**Now, Author's Notes:**

** Okay, so I fixed the last two chapters. Reason? Not much; I forgot to italize something. More like, a big something. Sora's journal entries, also known as the time I put all my voice into this damn story. I swear, I need to stop putting my emotions and thoughts into Sora, Roxas, Al and Ed, otherwise their going to sound like whining teenage girls! UGH! But anyway... If you feel the need to, you can go back and search around for those so called "journals" and report back to chapter three.**

** On another note; this chapter is short. I am sooo tired as I write this, and it's like 1 A.M. No joke. I've been working on this thing for almost three days, and I'm not sure how I was even going to end it! For the life of me, I'm just writing whatever comes to mind. I really don't have a plan for this story at all. :P And yes. Sora wears boxers with Moogles on them. You'll see the relevance of that comment later. And the shower scene? Simply because I love taking showers 3 **

** I'll stop boring you now.**

**Disclaimer: Feeling unoriginal; I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. Boo for the people who be hating on us Fanfiction writers.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

"Sora!"

I growled a bit under my breath and turned around in my chair to see Roxas standing at my doorway, an intense red tint on his cheeks and an odd shimmer in his eyes. He came in and closed the door behind him, taking in a deep breath.

"What is it, Roxas? You look like you just ran a mile."

"I feel like it, too. I'll tell you if you promise not to kill me."

I narrowed my equally blue eyes into his. I don't like where this is going; I never have. Roxas always told me that right before he said something that would ultimately get him killed at the hands of his twin, IF it weren't for the fact I promise every single time right before.

"I promise." I mumbled. "What is it?"

He froze up a little, then swallowed loudly. I had never seen a usually so confident Roxas like this. What in the hell? "Well… um… You know Axel, right?"

"Stupid question. You're attempting to avoid the real problem. Of course I know Axel, idiot." I frowned. "He's one of my best friends. What about him?"

He went back to looking like a schoolgirl with a crush… Or… Wait… Oh no. "Well, we were sorta messing around after school today, y'know, pushing and stuff…" he looked like he was about to fall over.

"Sit down, Roxas. God. Don't pass out."

He nodded, sat down on my bed and continued. "Well, I pushed him a little too hard and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me down with him. And… we… uh… We…" he looked down, face hidden by his blonde bangs. "We kinda… kissed." He said softly, eyes never leaving the floor.

Say what.

"Y-You kissed… Axel?"

"I swear to GOD, Sora! I didn't mean to!" he yelled. "I don't even REMOTELY like him like that! You know that!"

I blinked, then covered my face with my hands, feeling like I was gonna barf; mental images… Oh God. "Roxas…"

"Y-Yeah…?"

"Why did you tell me this?"

"Well, I figured I should since you guys are best friends, y'know…"

I face planted the desk and tried to shake those horrible mental images from my head, with no avail. "I'm taking a shower."

"S-Sora?"

"I'm not mad… Just… Need my thoughts cleared."

So, the last half of that was practically a lie. I really wasn't mad at Roxas at all, nor was I mad at Axel. Anyone could tell those two totally liked each other, but don't do anything about it because I'm in the picture. Dude, the second I tell them I'm totally cool with it, will be the second they'll be eating each other's faces. I think I better play weirded out for a while.

I started up the shower, listening to the calming, familiar spray hitting the floor underneath. Ever since I was little, I remember that showers and baths were just about the only things to calm me down. Not that I was bouncing off the walls right now, but I really needed the downtime. Life was crazy, school was hell, and my brother was just a little one the weird side… Must have gotten it from Dad.

I got undressed quickly so I didn't have to stand in the humid, before shower air, then stepped inside, taking in a deep breath. The warm spray hit my back, and I sighed, content. Showers; best way to clear up sinuses, thoughts and all those annoying people in your life, if even for a moment. I didn't find Roxas or Axel annoying, just stupid. And Riku… Well, Riku was a different story, one I have yet to read (What a horrible cliché).

Riku had been in and out of my thoughts ever since lunch. Even standing here, scrubbing my scalp a little too hard with my almond/shea butter Suave shampoo, I couldn't get him out of my mind. Now, don't get confused; I don't like him like that. Oh no, I've drank from that fountain, never again. That relationship didn't go much of anywhere, not to mention, the guy was a total loser in the first place. I'd much rather be single, if I could really control that aspect of my life for a long period of time. Maybe I'll find someone who's somewhat decent.

That's laughable.

I washed off the rest of the soap, then turned the water off, grabbing my towel from the rack outside of the curtain. It was cold out there. Stupid temperature change. I wrapped the towel around my waist, frowning at the mirror, the shaking my hair to get my normal messy hair back. I picked up my clothes, then tossed them into the clothesbasket and left the bathroom. Roxas wasn't in my room (thank God), and I heard Mom and Dad downstairs talking about sports, or something. My cell phone was sitting on my desk, and when I checked it, I found a text waiting for me.

"New text?" I asked, clicking the 'view now' option, and reading over the message.

'I hope I don't seem like a stalker. Roxas gave me your number- Riku.'

Roxas knows Riku? What in the heck?

'It's cool… You know Roxas?'

I frowned a little, then searched around for my favorite pair of boxers- black with Moogles- and my six-sizes-too-big-hand-me-down shirt and smiled. I felt completely calm again, when my cell phone vibrated on my desk. 'Yeah. Use to be on the same soccer team in middle school.'

So… He went to TTMS too? Why didn't I ever realize this? It's not like he fits in much with that hair… I wonder if he dyes it or something.

'Oh. I don't remember you. Weird. But that's cool.'

Riku knew Roxas… How strange he never knew me, because I was kinda close to just about everyone on Roxas' middle school soccer team. But if I didn't know Riku, that would have been something incredibly odd at the most. At the least, understandable because I never paid much attention to what their faces looked like. But, I guess it made a little more sense to me now that I thought about it; Riku probably mistaken me for Roxas that first day of school. That explains why he went out of his way to see if I was okay, even if his friends were yelling in the background that I was an idiot. Pshh. I'm probably a lot smarter than those idiots.

I laid back on my bed. But what if I was right? What if Riku only helped me because he thought I was Roxas? Then where does that leave me? Did Riku actually want to hang out with me because was all these different kinds of "different" or because Roxas was my twin? I covered my face with my Chocobo pillow. I need to stop; I over-analyze stuff too much.

_Well…. Life didn't suck too much. I mean, I still have Roxas, Axel and Cloud… Oh, Cloud, you say? He's my older brother, but he moved away to go to college. He's the smartest out of the three of us, and we always knew he'd do great. Roxas and I have always looked up to him, and I think he let that get to his head, because he tried extra, extra hard to get into this amazing college. He made it, and we never see him much anymore. Just an occasional phone call, text or email, but never Cloud himself. Makes us kinda think down, y'know?_

_But Cloud still knows we look up to him, even now. He's made straight A's since he's gotten into that school, and never once has gotten in trouble. I think that if we didn't influence him as much as we do, that he'd probably be some drug-dealing, man whore on the street or something like that. Roxas doesn't believe me, but I know he thinks something along those lines._

_But it's a different topic. Mrs. Anna told me this stupid diary is for me to write down my thoughts, so maybe I'll be able to figure out why I feel the need to never talk about them… Yeah, like that'll ever happen._

_Whoa, that was cynical, I know. I don't care. I never want to tell anyone my thoughts because they'll think I'm a crazy person. The only one who even gets me is Roxas, and sometimes Mom. I never really think Mrs. Anna does at all, and Riku… Riku's just too confusing. I can't ever figure him out at all. _

_What does a guy have to do to understand everything?_


	4. Chapter 4

**REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEWSS!**

**Nightmare controller: I can imagine Riku in a straitjacket... But not Sora:/ I dunno. Maybe I'm just too wrapped up with thinking Sora's too innocent. I dunno. But thank you for the review, and here's an update for ya~!**

**Author Notes:  
**

**No journal entry? WHAAAAAAAAAAAA? Sora! Shame on you!**

**Nah, this is just complete weirdness, okay? Weekend boredom, also. I'm dead. Yeah. That's right. I died. My fingers have fallen off, and my music is starting to fail at me, and I have WAAAAAY too many ideas for later chapters.**

**Also, my dear readers, would you be so kind as to review with an answer to this here question; Lemon or No Lemon? I realize that a lemon takes for freaking ever to write, and when it comes to me, it just steals my energy away. Not to mention -looking over shoulders- the fact I have three siblings who could easily look over my shoulder and read of Riku and Sora getting it on. What a terrible memory for their innocent minds D: But, I'm leaving it up to you guys. I've never written a lemon in a chapter story before, but it sounds like fun. Sooooooo, review with an answer, and we'll have this thing with a bit of an interest ;D**

**In conclusion, I'd like to make a BIIIIIG shout-out to my friend flameleaf! I'd probably would have never learned the wonders of Zexion/Demyx if it wasn't for her. Also, she's one of my best friends, and she's just motivating me BIG TIME on this story. Believe me. :) Love ya, chicky!  
**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts would be a yaoi dating Sim game if I owned it. Actually, if mostly ANY fangirl owned it, it would probably turn out like so. I don't own jack:P**

***chases after the stampede of Moogles* COME BACK MY FRIENDS!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

After the entire ordeal with Roxas and Axel, a few more days of pondering about Riku and a whole week spent outside at lunch talking with said new friend, I was in a pretty light-hearted mood. Even all the kids I saw that died from suicide couldn't bring me down, as well with the preps who thought it was funny to trip me. Nothing could bring me down from this insanely high cloud I called my peace, and I mean nothing.

Axel texted me while I was busy playing Morrowind, and I picked it up to see a completely random text; 'Wanna go to T.G.I. Friday's?'

I looked at the clock; it was nearly noon, and it was Saturday. I shrugged to myself, then texted him back quickly. 'Sure. Sounds like fun. Pick me up?'

'Always. See ya, Sora.'

After that little bit, I turned off my XBox, then picked up my The Used t-shirt Roxas got me for my birthday and slipped into my dark jeans with the chain attached to the belt loop. I made sure to grab fifteen dollars out of the jar I kept my money in, then walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. Roxas peeked around the corner to see, then titled his head. "What's up? Where ya going?"

"T.G.I. Friday's with Axel." I told him, looking at him as his face turned slightly red. "Why…"

"N-No reason!" he said quickly. Too quickly. The blonde disappeared back into his room, and I rolled my eyes. What were they up to?

Axel pulled up after twenty minutes of waiting, his sleek, red Eclipse shining in the mid-afternoon sun. I shielded my eyes from the light, then stood, making my way over to his car, opening the passenger's side. "Still haven't wrecked it, I see."

"I'll drive this baby safely, I promise! It will NOT end up like the Mazda." He told me, smiling a bit nervously and ruffling his red hair. "I'm not gonna crash this one."

"I think that's what you said the last time you got a car… Oh, and the time before that." I shook my head. "If I were your mom, I would have killed you when you got the Taurus."

He frowned, then started driving. "Don't mention that piece of shit. Ugh, I hated that car with a fiery passion. I'm glad it's gone."

I laughed, then leaned back in the seat, taking a deep breath. "So. You and Roxas kissed?"

He slammed on the breaks at the red light, green eyes wide, then looked over at me. "W-What! I- We- I mean. It…"

"You're stuttering like an idiot, Ax. Not to mention, Roxas told me." I shrugged nonchantly. He looked so damn worried. "And, by the way, I don't have a problem with it. Just, don't hurt the hell out of my brother. He had enough of a problem with that loser Hayner, got it?"

Axel just blushed a little, but focused pretty well on the road, and I chuckled a little at his attitude. I just hope Roxas didn't have a problem with me allowing my best friend to date him… Well, not that Roxas would mind.

We pulled up to our favorite restaurant, T.G.I. Friday's, and the only reason it was our favorite was because this is were we met. We know a couple of people that work here, and they introduced us back when I was in sixth grade, and we've been friends ever since. It's kinda funny how those things work, huh? Axel always said it was the bacon cheese burger we both ordered, but we both knew it was simply because of the fact Demyx was our waiter at the time, and realized that we ordered the same exact thing; a bacon cheeseburger with nothing but bacon, cheese and meat, and extra French fries with no ketchup. He pushed us together in the same booth (tricky kid) and winked at us, then walked off. We just started talking and clicked, y'know? It was a little on the weird side, but, hey, no arguing.

Demyx was at walking by the door when we walked in, and he beamed at us. "Axel! Sora! Just a moment, I'll get your usual place!" he told us, carrying the two plates of cheese sticks off. Axel picked up a few crayons, and I glared at him, before he handed me the blue one- my favorite color.

"Okay… I can forgive you swiping them now." I told him, pocketing the color in my back pocket before Demyx came back around, smiling just as wide as he had been.

"Just follow me, please, dear friends." he said, walking off, dancing a little to the song playing on the intercom; something by the Offspring, Axel's favorite band. I always joked around that this place would be a lot less fun if Demyx didn't work here; not very many waiters here dance to the intercom music, since it's usually out of their tastes because they're huge rap and hip-hop fans. But our blonde very leading our way right now played guitar in Axel's band, and could sing pretty well to Stroke 9. He was a multitalented music fanatic. And he was one of our favorite people to be around.

We sat down, and he smiled again. "I'm assuming the usual? Bacon Cheeseburgers? Cokes?" he asked. "Oh, and I get off in a few minutes, so I'll be back around with your food, and I'll sit and talk with you two, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan, Demy." Axel agreed, then watched as he walked off, and then turned back to me. "There's a reason I asked to come to Friday's with me."

"I figured. You're like an open book sometimes. What's bothering you?"

Axel looked down a little. "Okay, I'll start with a kinda… weird question. Sora, are you a virgin?"

I blushed. That defiantly was a weird question. "Yeah. Why?"

"Is Roxas?"

"As far as I know. Now, why?"

My red-headed friend looked down a little more. "He's not."

I blinked. "What?"

"Roxas and I… Yeah. You can probably put together the rest, right?"

My mind sure was; mental image style. I cringed and buried my face in my hands. So that's why Roxas looked all awkward when I mentioned Axel this morning, and why Axel seemed a bit embarrassed when I told him he could go for Roxas. Oh god. They slept together. My head hit the table.

"S-Sora…?"

"I would kill you, but I'm not going to." I told him a low voice. "Because… Well… Roxas is happy."

Axel took a breath; I could hear it. "Y-Yeah. I guess you're right. Thanks Sora."

"No problem, Ax." I spotted Demyx walking over, holding three plates of food. "Here's our lunch."

Demyx came up and set down the food, then slipped into the booth next to me. "So, what have you guys been up to?"

"Just school." I told him, nibbling on a fry. "I'm guessing the same for you?"

"Yeah." He groaned a little, taking a bite of his chicken strips. "I just started my sophomore year, and it's been hell." Demy looked annoyed, chin resting easily on the table.

"Sorry. The beginning of my year hasn't been too bad…"

Demyx perked up. "Really? What happened?" he looked so excited. He was always a sucker for gossip and just over-all updates on my life. He was worse that a girl.

"Just this guy I met."

Axel decided to cut in. "Oh. Going back down that road again, I see?" he asked, but it sounded more like a statement than anything. "Who's this guy, anyway?"

I glared at him, but probably didn't look to intimidating. "I am not, and I doubt he even thinks about being with a guy." I told him firmly. "His name is Riku."

Demyx smiled. "Riku? Hot name."

"S-Shut up!" I blushed, pushing him lightly. "He's just a friend, you freaks."

"Isn't that what you said about-" Axel stopped, as Demyx shot him a look that could have given kittens heart attacks. It must have slipped Axel's mind that was a very touchy-feely subject with me. He instantly covered it up. "So, Demy. How's it going with Zexion?"

Demyx's killer looked turned light and bouncy, red rising in his cheeks. "Absolutely wonderful. How about you and Roxas?"

Did everyone know about them before me?

"Good. Good as any new couple."

"You guys were an item years ago, Ax." Demy smirked. "It was just a matter of time when you guys realized that."

Axel frowned, and then took a huge bite out of his burger to show Demyx he refused to talk anymore.

"So, everything's good between you and Zexion, still?" I asked him, picked up another fry.

"Yup!" he cheered, smiling really big. "He came over the other day, and we sat there and watched Alice In Wonderland for the second time. His hand never left mine." He had a hazy, dreamy look in his face. "He's just been so… romantic!" Demyx poked my nose. "You need to get yourself someone, Sora. I can't stand seeing you so alone."

I swatted his hand away. "I am not lonely!" I told him.

He shrugged. "Well, you could always try for Riku."

"I doubt he would date me."

Demyx winked, then stood. "You never know until you try, Sora!" he took a few bills out of his pocket and down on the table. "I gotta get home, but that should cover my bill. See you later!"

The bouncy blonde left the restaurant, and I looked at Axel. "Well then." he said, getting a waitress' attention. "I'll guess we need to make our leave, no?"

"I guess." I shrugged, but I couldn't shake what Demyx had told me.

'_You never know until you try, Sora!'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Two chapters in one day... -doubles over and dies- Nooooooo. I swear, flameleaf is soo addicted to this story, and I got super motivated after brainstorming with her about some things, and this... Yeah, this kinda came out of my brain. You get the main protagonist! YAY FOR CONFLICT!:D**

**On another story; music. Hollywood Undead is mentioned in here, lyrically, per se. Their songs "Paradise Lost" and "The Loss" have been used... Yeah. I'm a huuuuge Hollywood Undead fan. I might bring some Linkin Park into the story. But the music I DO put in here either is foreshadowing or just making a point... In these cases. Lyrics will always tie into the story line, promise!**

**Anyway. Be sure to review for a lemon or not later in story. Things are starting to get good, my friends! Don't bail on me now!:D  
**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix. The music and bands belong to their respective labels and artist. Call of Duty is owned by someone who isn't me. As with Resident Evil 4. I wish I owned those things, though. XD**

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

"_So watch my chest heave, as this last breath leaves me, I am trying to be, what you're dying to see.._ "

I stopped my random singing and turned my Hollywood Undead CD down as I heard a knock on the door. "Yeah?"

Roxas poked his head into my door, then blinked. "Hey. Axel's on the phone, and he wants to talk to you."

"Hmm. Really." I got up, and took the house phone from my twin, who left a bit sullenly, but I heard him lean on the door outside. "Hey."

"Hey to you, Sora. Listen, I'm stuck in Resident Evil. Help me?"

"Which one?"

"Four. I'm stuck fighting El Giante. Any ideas?"

I sighed. "For one, don't try to hide in the buildings, or build the tree. That's basically screaming to get killed, okay?" I heard him mumbled a yes. "For second, shoot it's eyes. The second it's eyes go out, a thing should pop out of it's back. Climb up and knife it, or shoot it. If you saved that dog earlier in the game, it should come back to help you out here. Also, there's ammo and herbs in the buildings, but don't stay in there too long. Bad hiding place."

Axel mumbled. "Thanks Sora. Got that. Talk to you later. Mind giving the phone back to my boyfriend?"

"Don't call him that, but okay." I opened the door to a shocked, confused Roxas and handed it to him. "Here. Your boo wants to talk to you again."

He looked a little peeved, the walked away with the phone in hand, and I closed the door back behind me, turning my music back up.

"_You put me through hell with this so fuck you lets just end this and what about our friendship? And what you did was senseless…_"

* * *

_Apparently, a lot, because I'm confused about just about EVERYTHING; Cloud, Roxas, Axel (who just recently got together), Riku, Mom, Dad, school. Everything's just kinda freaking out in my mind, going a little crazy and making my thoughts screw up big time. I mean, if life made since for just a moment, maybe I could sort through my thoughts just once and try to remember what I'm supposed to remember and forget what I'm supposed to forgot. If it came down to it, I'd only live the way I live right now just fine is if I found someone that would help me push through, hold my hand through it and all that sappy crap._

_I'm a freakin' hopeless romantic, for sure. And the worst part is my ex took advantage of my vulnerability and what not and screwed with my feelings and heart. Total. Loser. I hate him so much, and I know that's a pretty bad thing to say. But it's none less than the truth. He screwed with my mind, my heart, my feelings and everything I saw in the world. In a nutshell, the way I am now is because of him. And I'm not trying to blame it all on him, either. _

_Roxas knew he was bad news from the beginning, and Axel could sense it too; he was a nearly seventeen when I was only fourteen, but I instantly fell for him, like one of those cheesy romance movies Aerith (Cloud's girlfriend) use to watch all the time when she came over. It was "love at first sight" or whatever. I don't really know. All I know is he just a few words, and I melted, easy as that._

_But… It was exactly easy. He was turning eighteen a few months after we started going out, and I knew that would mean trouble. So we tried to get as close as we could without raising any suspicion, or getting attention turned on us. It worked, but it was me who got caught by something completely different…_

_Him._

_He claimed up and down that he loved me, that he'd never leave me, that he'd always hold me and kiss me and all that stuff I wanted to happen. He'd hold me close, and whisper all those sweet "I love you"s into my ear. It was bliss, but hell. He hated me, he talked about me behind my back, slept with all these other people, just treated me like crap, then came back and apologized that he'd hurt me so bad and hug me, kiss me, and I'd forget again and again until he did it once more. I swore time and time again I'd leave him, just walk away, but it was hard to say that when he'd look down at me and apologize in that tone I bought even though I knew I shouldn't have. _

_I don't remember how far along it was down the road that I finally said I couldn't do it anymore, but I remember it was after one nasty rumor was spread about me that Axel heard about. I had spent the afternoon and his place and after a round of Call of Duty, I was done, ready to break it off, and I said so to him. He had gotten so pissed he pushed me down and started yelling. He yelled to me about being an ingrate and that I was just a whore, nothing more, nothing better, and then he pinned me down. I struggled and screamed, but it was just us in that apartment, and no one lived close enough to hear. _

_I… Maybe some other time I'll tell you. I don't think I'd be able to get through that story without crying. _

_

* * *

_

"Hey, you okay?"

I blinked and turned my head to see Riku, his head tilted to the side as he looked down at me. "What?" I asked. Was I spacing again?

"You just looked really out of it. You feeling okay?" he asked, sitting down next to me on the concrete against the wall.

I smiled. "I'm fine. Just… thinking too much, that's all."

"Maybe if you tell me some of those thoughts, it'll help?" he suggested, sounding pretty sincere. "I really don't know anything about you, Sora. You're kind of a mystery."

That's the first time anyone's every told me that. "Hmm… Really? I always thought I was more of an open book."

"Your feelings and emotions are easy enough to read, but what's on your mind is a complete mystery. I know whatever you were thinking about got you down, though." Riku looked at me closely. "You sure you okay?"

"I promise." I smiled. "I think way too much sometimes, but I'll be fine. I promise." I told him, breaking off half of my cookie and handing it to him. "I'm just... strange, that's all."

"Well, I don't think anyone's really normal. Or if they are, they're just too stuck up to accept that they aren't." Riku shrugged, nibbling on it. "Maybe I think too much, too."

I smiled at him, then took a sip of my chocolate milk. "So what'd you do over the weekend?"

He forced a bad laugh. "I had to house-sit. My parents went out of town, like they always do, and left me in that house all by myself. At the very least, it scared the living crap out of me. That house isn't exactly the greatest at night."

I knew what he meant. "Mine is the same way, but nothing bad really happens."

"I think the bad guys just are attracted to me, or something." He glared at the sky, then his eyes widened and shifted to an area next to a tree. "Hey, do you see that person standing over there?"

I blinked, then looked to where he pointed. "Yeah. Why?"

He stood up, an aura of protectiveness around him. "Something doesn't feel right."

I stood up next to him, confused. "What in the world are you talking about?" I asked. "I don't feel anything wrong."

Then, like if on a cue, the smell of roses came strong, and I searched frantically for a rose bush were those cursed flowers and their aroma would come from. But I found none, and I instantly knew what was happening. The man that was by the tree lifted himself off from his leaning position and strode calming to us, Riku standing between the two of us.

"This is school property. You can't be here." The silver-haired boy in front of me told him, a stern look on his face. "You need to leave."

"Not without talking to that one behind you." The pink haired man said calmly, then looked to me with a smile. "My, Sora, you've grown."

I wanted to scream, yell, run away before all those horrible memories came rushing back at me with a strong force, like they were beginning to do now. Riku didn't seem phased, but stood his ground. "Leave." He ordered, no falter in his voice. "Now, before I get the police."

Riku… I couldn't talk, just grip onto Riku's jacket sleeve with dear life and shake, trembling behind him as that man stood in front of him.

"Oh, but Sora, I thought you'd be happy to see me, since it'd been so long." His rose-scented and colored hair didn't look any longer, or any shorter, not a change since the last time I saw him two years ago. "I wanted to know if you'd give me a second chance."

That's when Riku tensed up and looked back a little. "Second chance? Sora what in the hell-"

"NO!" I yelled, growling at the bastard. "I'm not going to give you a second chance! Not after what you did to me! Go! Leave! I never want to see your face again!" I was shaking worse, and I couldn't see anything but red rage and that damn face look down at me, so smugly, so confident.

"Well. You'll come crawling back to me. You always did." He told me in that stupidly arrogant voice, then flipped his hair over his shoulder and walked away, leaving Riku and me alone again.

Riku was about to turn and ask me what had just happened when I fell, just collapsed to the ground, taking deep breaths and trying not to cry, just holding back those stupid tears. Riku kneeled down to me, and put his hands on my shoulders. "Sora. Are you okay? Who was that guy?"

"About being okay, I'm not sure." I told him with a fake, sarcastic laugh. "That guy… His name is Marluxia. He's my ex boyfriend."


	6. Chapter 6

**You guys better damn well love me. Three chapters in a day. ITS TWO THIRTY. I SHOULD BE ASLEEP! *stabs Kairi* Take that bitch.**

**So, beside the fact I'm about to die from lack of sleep *smiles at everyone* I couldn't very well walk away from this story in the middle of a chapter! So, here. Have this. And have a happy holidays to whatever you celebrate. I'll be spending tomorrow with my dad, so don't expect no updates tomorrow, okay? But, I would love reviews. Y'know that button! It's down there, it says "Review This Chapter"! Press it! It makes this fangirl happy!**

**Another shout out to flameleaf... Where's my story! *falls over* AND WHY IS THE RUM GONE!**

**Disclaimer: Luxord took the rum. And, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, he would have gotten his ass drunk. And the ending? Sora and Riku would have TOTALLY kissed, and kicked Kairi's sorry ass out of the islands. Bitch. She wouldn't even exist if I ran the show. Damn Japanese have it all, don't they?  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

Riku carried me to the nurse since I couldn't find the strength in my legs to walk. He gave me a piggy-back ride the entire way there, ignoring the stupid comments his friends where making, and all I could do was bury my face into his Irish Spring scented silver hair. The nurse happened to like Riku, and seemed to not have a problem with me, so she let Riku stay in there with me while I rested a bit and could actually walk. We just happened to settle into silence, neither one of us knowing exactly what to say.

Finally, Riku was the first one to speak, and his question was what I was dreading; "What happened between you and that Marluxia guy?"

My face paled, and I felt cold all over, and I knew I couldn't just shake it off or avoid it; the silver haired boy sitting there next to me probably wouldn't let me. "He was… He was an ex boyfriend of mine. Three years older than me." I told him, hoping that was enough information; I really wasn't ready to tell anyone about Marluxia completely yet… The only person that knew was Roxas, only by chance because he was home when I got back. Not even Mrs. Anna knew.

Riku leaned back. "What happened to make him act like that?"

"I-I…" the memories rushed back into my brain, and I felt sick. "I… I don't think I'm ready to talk about it… I'm sorry."

Strangely, he didn't get all defensive or insulted, just ruffled my hair playfully, smiling at me. "I understand, Sora. It's okay."

I didn't really mean to look straight into his viridian eyes. I mean, what's so different about it? I had many times before, but this time, I did and my heart stopped. I think he stopped a bit too, because once our eyes met there for a moment, there was a spark, static between us and it was like nothing else existed for that split second turquoise met blue. I swallowed that lump in my throat and barely choked out "R-Riku…?"

His hand went to the back of my neck and every nerve suddenly went high alert. His face, even though I knew it wasn't close at all, felt so much so, like I could feel his breath on my lips and cheeks. I thought it was in my head until I saw his eyes slip close and his lips brush up against mine in nothing more than a simple gesture, but it felt like fireworks exploded. My face went red, and I closed my eyes and he lingered there for a moment, just holding our mouths together until we parted a little, and I opened my eyes back up to see him looking at me, genuinely.

"Oh, shit! I-I'm sorry, Sora! I didn't mean to!" he stuttered, completely panicking, and he took both hands and started furiously scratching his head. "I'm sorry! Shit!"

I shook my head, then leaned forward the best I could and kissed him on the mouth gently. "I didn't say no, did I?"

He blinked, then cleared his throat. "Um… Yeah, right… I-I…" he just shut up after that, knowing there wasn't much of anything to be said.

"Why did you… Kiss me, that is."

"I don't know." He said, and I don't doubt he was telling the truth. "I just… did."

I looked down to my lap. "D-Do you like me?"

Riku took a moment to think. "I don't know if I go far enough to say I love you, but I don't think I like you as just a friend. I just know I need to protect you, and that's what I'm going to try to do." he looked over at me. "Please tell me I just made sense."

I smiled. "You made plenty of sense, Riku."

"Oh thank God." He leaned back in his chair and sighed, looking completely relaxed. "Most of the time, I happen to not make much of any sense what-so-ever. Especially when it comes to stuff like this."

By 'stuff like this', I just held onto that little bit that maybe he meant 'love'? But it was weird… Just the other day, I was ranting to Demyx and Axel how I didn't like Riku at all, but here I am, and I just kissed him. Twice! Is my mind seriously going down now? Am I really, truly crazy? He looked over at me, then smiled, catching my gaze almost exactly. I blinked, a bit dumbstruck for a moment before I smiled back.

Okay, so maybe this wasn't so bad. If this is insane and wrong, well then I don't ever want to be sane or right.

* * *

_Marluxia was a total bitch to me, and pardon my French. I mean, a cheap WHORE could have done better and treated me right. But, I guess I just had a lapse of judgment (What my mom called the entire ordeal) or just went stupid in the head (That's what Axel told me). I wasn't sure what to call it, but I knew exactly what to call him. An asshole._

_Cussing is a rare thing for me, sure, but I just couldn't find another word to fit that loser better. All my problems began at him relationship wise, and I don't think I can ever get back all that he took away from me. That selfish prick took so much from me, and I'll never be able to be the same again. No amount of medicine or care could ever fix that, and I hated him for it. Absolutely hated him._

_Maybe all those memories he stirred back up earlier will settle._

_

* * *

_

Mrs. Anna was sort of suspicious when I came in humming some light-hearted song smiling to myself. Most days I come in looking out of place and depressed. Not today, to her shocked and confusion. I'd tell her, but that's one more thing Mom would have to worry about… Err.. Two; Marluxia's mysterious reappearance and Riku, my probable new boyfriend, person… Thing. What category would he fall under, anyway?

"You're in a good mood, Sora." She said, smiling as I took my normal spot in my normal position on the couch, pillow and all. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing in particular, just really happy." I lied, but it was part of a truth… I guess. "Just had a pretty good weekend, and a pretty good day at school compared to the last couple of weeks, y'know?"

"I understand it, Sora." She nodded, then wrote it down. "How are Roxas and Axel?"

I thought about telling her. No, that's their business. "Good. Just as crazy as ever."

"And Riku?"

If she didn't catch my hesitation and my embarrassment, that would be a surprise. I picked at the rim around the pillow and smiled. "Fine." I said with a tone of voice a girl would use talking about the boy she liked. Did she catch it?

"Good. Good. And the ghosts?"

"Haven't seen very many around lately." I told her, then paused. That's right… I haven't. Not since a few weeks ago… Actually, since I met Riku, they just stopped coming around, stopped appearing. Did… Did Riku keep them away? "I don't know why, though."

She smiled, then closed her book. "You seem to be making amazing progress, Sora. Keep it up, okay?" she explained. "I think you can go, if you feel the need to."

"I think I should; I have homework to do." I stood. "I'll see you in a couple of days."

I left the office with my head held a little too high maybe, but I felt like I was up on cloud nine, wherever that was. It just felt like nothing could bring me down, like nothing was wrong in the world… I felt exactly like I had when Riku kissed me. I blushed and looked over at the corner store, spotting a familiar silver-haired boy inside, looking at soda. My face brightened up, and I ran over to the window, tapping on it softly.

Riku turned, and beamed down at me, then went out of the door, coming to where I was standing. "Sora. What are you doing out here?"

"I was just on my way home from my therapist." I told him. "I didn't know you lived over here."

"Not to far. Walking distance, maybe." He told me, smiling. "I had no idea you lived over here."

"Oh, not too far. Walking distance." I repeated, making him smile more, which I craved strangely. It made me feel great knowing I could make him smile like that. "What are you doing out here, though?"

"Just getting some soda. My parent are still out of town, and I ran out of bottled water, so I decided I'll get spend some money on a liter of Coke or something." He told me, looking back inside. "But all they have is cheap knock-off brands, so I'm thinking I'll just pass." He shrugged. "Hey, this is kind of out of the blue, but you wanna crash with me tonight? It gets kind of lonely at that stupid house."

I blanked, mouth hanging open slightly. "S-Stay at your house?" I asked, then blinked, swallowing. "All night?"

"Sure." He smiled, innocently. "Why not?"

Riku must be slow, or something. This morning we kissed in the nurse's office, and now he's asking me to spend a night at this house… My head was spinning a little. "L-Let me call my mom real quick."

I took out my cell phone and dialed a most familiar number, waiting for the ringer and the click. "Sora? Where are you?" Mom asked, not sounding worried, just confused.

"I'm at the corner store on the way home from Mrs. Anna's, but I wanted to ask you something." I told her. "Is it okay if I spend the night at a friend's house?"

"I'm fine with it, but will you be able to get to school tomorrow?"

"Yeah." I lied. I didn't know. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

We hung up, and I turned on my heel, catching him off guard. "She said she's fine with it." I stated.

Riku smiled, then motioned for me to follow him. "C'mon. Let's get back to my house, then."

* * *

Riku's house was a two story, just like mine, but a whole lot cleaning a bit bigger. The inside looked nearly spotless, with a few soccer trophies that most likely belonged to Riku, and an occasional picture or two of the whole family together. Riku looked just like his dad, but had his mom's piercing viridian eyes. He was busy up in his room, letting me wander around the downstairs area, looking at the bookshelves, the desk, the several dozen DVD's and all the pictures of Riku growing up.

He came back downstairs after I had pulled a book off the shelf and I smiled and put it back. "There you are." I said. "What were you doing up there?"

"Changing." He said, motioning to his black sweat pants that hung loosely at his hips and his black muscle shirt. "I couldn't find this damn shirt anywhere, and I got a little frustrated."

"I'm guess that's what that thud was."

"Yeah… I kinda threw a book at the wall."

"Smart."

"Very."

The silence washed over us a little, and it suddenly became really awkward, and I shifted a little, then gasped a little when Riku took my hand and smiled. "Follow me, I want to show you something."

I let him lead me up the stairs with a bit of nervousness, then into his room. He motioned for me to sit down, then went to rummage through his closet. "Where the hell is it? Goddamn mess." He cursed at nothing in particular, and I heard a few clanks and another profanity. "AHA!"

He straighten back up, holding what looked to be a drawing pad. Riku turned back to me and smiled, then sat down next to me, opening it up. "I know; I'm full of surprises. I got this a few years back for Christmas, but never drew anything in it, because I never could draw. But, just a few months ago, during summer, I drew this." He flipped it open to about the middle of the pad, showing me a page covered completely in a pastel ocean blue, with dark lines and light spots.

"What is it?"

"I really don't know…" Riku shrugged. "I was just sitting there, and the color blue popped into my mind for some reason. And I just thought it was the prettiest blue ever, so I took out the few paints I hadn't used on my Playstation controller and used them here." He said, smiling a little. "And I haven't see this exact blue since… Well. You."

I blushed, as he looked over at me. "M-Me?" I asked, a bit shaky.

"Yeah…"

Then, without even meaning to, our lips met for a kiss, and it wasn't anything like the one in the nurse's; this one was a bit hotter, a bit deeper, all tongue, teeth and passion. It was too much, and my vision and mind went white for a moment before we parted for air, then dove back in with more ferocity than before. Riku had nudged me back on the bed, and I felt my head hit a pillow, as his hands in twinned in mine, holding them on each side of my head. One left it's place, and traveled under my shirt, before I broke off, gasping for air.

"R-Riku…" I said. "Wait…"

He looked at me, blinking a bit. "Are you okay? I'm sorry."

"It's not you… It's…" I took a deep breath. "It's what Marluxia did."

His look changed from something filled with passion to something totally different. "What did he do?"

"He…" I stuttered. "He raped me."


	7. Chapter 7

**FINALLY AN UPDATE! WOOOOOOOOT!**

**Okay, so I'm sorry for the delay. Christmas got in the way, y'know? And I finished it this morning at three o'clock in the morning, but my brain was shutting down, so I had to just save it up and close it. But here you are, chapter seven! Spell checked nearly six times!:D**

**Review Review Reviews!:**

**kingdom hearts birth by sleep: You're welcome!:D And thanks for the review!**

**Nightmare controller: Axel totally crashes all his car, and if I were his mom I say, "You're shit out of luck.". Mental images are sometimes good;D Buuuuut for Sora, who's related to Roxas, I guess that's not a real good thing, huh? D: And yes. Marluxia. I couldn't think of anyone else, and Marluxia soo... *hair flip smile* PERFECT!;D Yeah... that was weird. But Evanescence rocks my socks, dude! I love them! Actually, they inspire me a lot, and I'll defiantly check that song out! Riku better hide! Hide Riku! HIIIDE! Sora lied because the only one who knows that Marly raped him is Roxas. And don't hate Marluxia! He's not all that much of a bitch!D: And thank you for the amazingly long review!:D It makes me smile!**

**TwistedFate108: Awwww, don't feel guilty! It's okay! I never check my email either! I probably have like, a million from Facebook and Fanfiction alone! Insane, right? Also, don't tell me you hate cliffies, because I'll just put more of them in ;D I'm a mean, mean person! Heehee. But here's Chapter 6 for you, love! I hope you like it! And thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: ... I don't feel like putting on, but I really don't own it, okay? If I did, Marluxia would have a non-perfect, crooked smile, just to rub it in his face.**

**Hey, hey, hey guys, I gotta, hey guy guy, I gotta an idea! Why, why don't you press that button at the VEEEEEEEEERRRY bottom that says "Review this Chapter"? Press it! PRESS IT! If you doooo, I'll... Hmm... I haven't that far ahead... ._.**

***is chased by Moogles and a drunk Luxord* NOOO MY FLUFFIES! AND MY RUM, YOU BASTARD!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

There was an uncomfortable silence, just completely silent, but the kind that begged for a voice, something said. Riku finally shifted and swallowed down the lump in his throat, looking down at me still.

"He did... what?" he asked, viridian eyes dangerous.

I could feel the tears behind my eyes and my cheeks were red. "It was at his house, after I got so fed up with what he had been doing to me. When I told him I wanted to split, he started yelling at me, calling me a whore and an ingrate, then pushed me down and pinned me. I screamed, but no one could hear me. He stripped me and... and..." I hiccuped, and buried my face in my hands, unable to look at him. "And he just fucked me, not caring that I was crying and yelling for him to stop. He just kept saying that I was his now..." I sniffled.

"Afterward, as I was getting dressed he told me he loved me. I just turned around, said 'I hate you' and slammed the door. He left a text on my phone that said 'You'll come crawling back'."

I didn't know what else to say. Why did I tell him that? What was going on? Riku hadn't said anything, and for as much as I knew, he was so disgusted that he couldn't face me. Then, almost like if it was a sign, I felt somewhat soft, but slightly calloused hands take mine in their own and then pull them away from my face. My eyes, tear-filled and red met with Riku's, and my heart skipped a beat. "He took that innocence from you." he told me. "But he didn't take your first time."

I blinked. "W-What?"

"I consider your virginity to be the innocence you loose when you have sex." Riku began explaining. "But the first time is the first time you have sex that actually connects you to that other person."

I had never looked at it that way, but… I just smiled at him. "Thank you, Riku."

He rolled off and next to me on the bed, just looked up at the ceiling with his hands propped up behind his head. "I think too much, huh?"

"Not really." I told him. "You just look at everything in a different way." I said, leaning my head on his chest a little. "I think too much."

"No." he shook his head. "You think just enough. If you didn't think about all that you do, you'd probably go off and do something incredibly stupid."

I laughed a little. "Good point."

We were quiet a minute, before Riku's soft singing voice came to my ears. "_You know I'd never ask you to change. If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same."_

I frowned. "That song sucks."

"It does not." He smiled. "Sorry, it popped in my head."

A red tint to my cheeks rose and I just stared at the ceiling. This guy was so hard to figure out; one moment he's chill and talking, the next he's thinking and singing. If he was a book, he'd be written in Croton, or some lost language no one can speak.

I'm not sure when it was, but eventually I just fell asleep there, all curled up on his side, with his arms taking their place around me sometime during the night. When I woke up the next morning, I felt just so… whole and warm; I didn't know what to think. It was Saturday, if my memory was right, which meant I could stay like this all day, just curled up in Riku's arms, without a care in the world. But my stomach was saying other things, so I wiggled out of his hold and sat up, yawning and rubbing my eyes. The silver haired teen stirred a little before rolling over and smiling at me, still half asleep.

"'Mornin'." He yawned, throwing back the comforter. "When did you wake up?"

"Just a few minutes ago. Sorry, I'm horrible at getting out of bed without waking the person next to me up." I told him, smiling a little. "When I was younger, Roxas and I use to share a bed, and I ended up waking him up every morning at nearly nine because I moved around too much. He hated it."

Riku smiled, then kissed me randomly, eyes sincere as ever before. "Good morning."

My cheeks went from pale to red in no time, and I looked at my lap, unable to look at him like this. Holy crap, that went straight to my heart, which started thumping even harder than before. God, what is it about this boy?

He sighed, then got up, scratching his messy silver hair and looking back at me. "You any sorts of hungry?"

"Starving." I admitted, smiling as my stomach growled. This was so surreal! I was in Riku's house, and I slept in his bed! It felt so… normal. I just smiled and blushed like a girl at that thought; normal. Nothing had ever felt normal to me, but this, THIS, just blew everything out of the water. I had never been this happy since I got those tickets to see Ludo in concert.

Riku yawned again, then shrugged. "I think I got a twenty around here somewhere. You wanna go get some Sonic or something? They should be serving lunch right about now…" he looked at his cell phone, a wicked sweet My Touch from TMobile, and frowned. "It's one in the afternoon? What the hell?"

I chuckled a little, then looked down. "I guess we slept a little longer than we meant to, huh?"

"Just a bit, huh?" Riku smiled. "C'mon. We'll go to Sonic. I've got a car."

HE'S GOT A CAR?

I followed him downstairs and out the backdoor to the drive way to see the most beautiful car ever (even more beautiful than that F150 Axel had for a while); it was painted red, black racing stripes running from the hood to the back and on the roof, white wall tires and it sparkled in the sunlight. It was the prettiest Ford Mustang I had ever seen, and it wasn't even a new one! It was a '73! Where did he get this?

"Nice car…" I managed to choke out. "Um… How exactly did you get this?"

"My dad bought it off of Craig's List. He thought it was going to be a piece of crap, but it was just about in perfect condition. He's jealous, but he's got a little Corvette, so he needs to shut it."

HIS DAD HAD A CORVETTE? HOW RICH IS HE?

I got in, following his lead, then put on the seat belt, gaping at the interior; just as beautiful. Oh, what I'd do for this baby.

Riku laughed from the driver's seat. "Too much for you?"

"N-No… It's just… This is my dream car." I confessed, looking over at him. "It's the car I've dreamed of since I was little!"

He smiled. "So there's a little jealousy, huh?"

"Just a little."

He laughed again. "Who knows? Maybe I'll let you buy it off of me one day. Maybe the day I'll get a Jagure, like I've always wanted."

S-Sell it? Oh god, I'd never do such a thing; it's too pretty for such a horrible thought! Riku must be loaded in the wallet area, because this car couldn't have been cheap.

"How much did you buy it for?"

"Hmm? Oh, probably only a thousand. My dad said it was going to be more, but he bargained enough." He smiled. "The previous owner thought it wasn't gonna run. Ha."

A THOUSAND? I could have fainted then; this beautiful car for only a thousand? That's like stealing it!

We drove to the Sonic, and I ordered some onion rings and a Coke while he got this entire three course meal, then handed the guy almost sixty dollars. So he was loaded; rich kid, but not stuck up. I might get use to this.

He handed me the food and drink I wanted, then looked at me funny as soon as we pulled out of the lot. "That's all?"

"I-I don't ever eat a lot."

"No wonder you're so small." He smirked. "You've got no fat, no muscle. You're a toothpick!"

"AM NOT!" I screamed, frowning.

He started laughing, then turned onto his street. "You're something else, y'know? I don't think anyone could be just like you. You're quiet, but all over the place. It's cool, though."

I blushed, then waited as he turned off the car, and I instantly felt the intensity between us. I don't know what it was, but it felt thick enough to cut a knife through it. Was it because of what I told him about Marluxia last night? Was it simply our teenage hormones kicking in? I curse the day those came into play in our lives.

"R-Riku?" I asked him, slowly looking up to his eyes, blinking a little, feeling that anxious flipping in my stomach.

He leaned in and kissed me again, parting a bit too soon for my liking, so I frowned at him. "What was that about?"

"Just thinking about break soon, that's all." He said, just a bit of sadness in his voice. "My parents are coming back soon, too."

I had completely forgotten about Riku's parents; what would they think if they saw their son kiss a boy… Okay, correction, make-out with a boy, same thing. I wonder if he'd ever kissed someone before, much less a boy. I realized at that moment that Riku and I had kissed and Frenched, but I barely know anything about him. I looked down from his gaze.

"Sora? I'm sorry." He apologized, putting his hands on my shoulders gently, "Was it something I said?"

I shook my head, my typical response to just about everything. He looked so worried, and I just didn't know how to tell him what I was feeling. I just shook my head a little more. "Its not you, again. It's… me, this time."

He titled his head. "What?"

"I'm just… thinking again. We barely know each other, but we're kissing and sleeping in the same bed and stuff. I'm just… curious about you. I hardly know you." I admitted. How could I do that?

Riku didn't look like he had anything to say, and I felt tears spill out onto my cheeks and down my face. Why do I always cry this much? Then, like if he was really just thinking about this, he put his hand on the back of my neck and kissed me, lingering there for who knows how long, then pulled back, smiling. "If you want to know about me, I'll tell you everything."

I blinked. Was he serious? He's really going to tell me, me of all people, his entire life story in an afternoon? Did he realize he's probably just wasting his time? I nodded slowly, shocked when he smiled. "Then I'll tell you." He said.

* * *

_It would take a lot to do that, though. Marluxia's always been good at stirring up more problems than necessary, and it was just in his nature. I don't know what in the heck was his problem, but Riku was a totally new story…_

_I have no idea what that boy thinks have the time, because staring into his viridian eyes seems to not be doing much for me. He's like a freakin' book, so hard to figure out… Even after we kissed, and after I told him all that happened with Marluxia. Still impossible to read, and it irritates me. I like to know what to expect, but with Riku, it's hard to tell. He'll be talking one second, then thinking the next, then kissing me after that. It's just some random roller coaster I've got to sit through for who knows how long. Arg. Why me?_

_

* * *

_

Riku truly did sit and tell me a lot about himself that afternoon. He stuttered a lot through it, and told me some stuff I wouldn't even guess he would ever do just by looking at him; some bad, some good, some in between and some really random. He had told me he'd had so many girlfriends, and had sex with nearly all of them, but never felt some sort of connection he'd be look for. He just wanted to love for real, he told me.

I went home on that note, just a little confused as well as a bit shocked. I promised Riku I wouldn't tell anyone any of it, considering he's got this big reputation and all, but he told me it wouldn't matter; if it's me, he's willing to risk everything. Riku then kissed me on the forehead gently right before I left and smiled, then told me he'd see me later.

Roxas was probably flipping out about now; I hadn't called him, even though mom told him exactly where I was. He was flipping out because I was with Riku a whole night; he probably thought something happened. He'll be disappointed.

I spotted a familiar pink haired man coming my way, and I quickly turned into a nearby alley, hoping to avoid him. But when I looked back over my shoulder, he was there, smirking innocently, but that dangerous gleam in his eyes. That look that I got right before he took complete advantage of me. I hoped maybe I could get of the alley, but noticed it was a dead end. I panicked, then turned to see him closer.

"Hey, Sora. Strange meeting you here." He told me in that stupidly suave voice of his, smiling down at me with such falseness I thought I'd puke. "How are you?"

"Leave me alone." I threatened. Crap.

Marluxia just smiled. "That's not very intimidating." He told me, pinning me to the wall with either hand on each side of my head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly going to listen to you."

I caught the smell of roses and I closed my eyes tightly, aiming a punch at his chest. It missed and I took off, ignoring his yells.

Roxas was at the door when I ran up, looking at me strangely. "Sora? What the hell happened?"

"M-Mar." I tried to say, but I was too busy catching my breath. "Marluxia…"

Roxas' eyes changed to something too dangerous to even comprehend, and I flinched. "What about that lowlife rapist bastard?" he asked. "What the hell did he do?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, I just ran into him, that's all." I lied. I shouldn't mention the part about pinning me to the wall, nor that he caught me at school. "I'm fine."

My twin looked skeptical, then shrugged, going into the house with me following behind. "So what happened with Riku?" he asked, as we went up the stairs to our rooms. There was a noticeable excitement in his voice.

"Nothing. Zip. Nada." I told him, my own smugness creeping into the sentence. "Nothing happened. We just slept in the same bad."

"Oh." Disappointment. Ha. "That's not exciting."

"Then don't ask about my sex life, Rox. Nothing ever happens, idiot." I cocked an eyebrow. "What about you and Axel?"

He turned a million shades of red and crimson and pink. "Oh… Nothing." He said, looking at the floor. "Just… Nah. Nothing. Night Sora."

"Bu-But it's-" he had left out the door and into his room before I could finish, and I sat back on my bed and frowned. What a jerk, asking about my sex life, but unable to choke out his.

I lay back, and stared at the ceiling before closing my eyes. Only a week until Christmas, and only a week more to see Riku. This was going to be one short week.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm wanting to shoot someone right now. YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. I worked on this damn chapter all day, with writer's block hitting me around the middle of it. Holy shit did I do good. HAHA. This chapter is hot!**

**I kinda wished I kept Sora's rant in there; he had an until six paragraphs dedicated to him breaking the fourth wall and ranting. It was amazing. I decided against it, though. IT WAS A SERIOUS MOMENT. So here ya go.**

**Spell checked nearly sixty times, straight out of my brain, mostly Evanescence inspired! ENJOY!**

**Reviews:**

**TwistedFate108: This shouldn't count as a cliffie, mkay? And I promise I will avoid those cursed things if possible. But sometimes, a cliffie is the best way to end a chapter, y'know? I thank thee for all the reviews. You don't know how much I smile when I read them!:D Keep it up, okay? That "Review" button loves you!**

**Nightmare controller: I ran. I ran sooo far away, not even Sephiroth could find me :3 AND YOU LOVE IT? YAY -hearts hearts hearts-! I feel loved! Riku threw this book I'd like to call Fahrenheit 451, which confused the hell out of me in English class and was as boring as hell. I actually spent the entire time doodling on my paper and texting my friend across the room. I felt sooooo cool :D Riku's rich. And that Mustang? THE EXACT ONE I WANT. I WANT A MUSTANG! THEY ARE SOOO SEXY -mini rant over-. I don't find it annoying anymore than I find this banana annoying -holds up a banana- It's not annoying, you're not annoying. You're reviews make me smile and I want you to keep it up! THAT REVIEW BUTTON LOVES YOU TOO! Thank you for your love -more hearts-**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would have made Sora break the fourth wall SOOOO MANY TIMES. For the sheer lolz. And watch for people's reactions to it. Heehee. I'm a little mind-fuck. WEEEEEEEEEE.**

***holds up Rum and a Moogle* OBTAINED FLUFFEH AND HANGOVER. Code word for= PAAAAAAAARTEH!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Riku's parents were back in town that Wednesday, then informed him of plans they had to leave Friday, just before the weekend. He was a little irked about the entire ordeal, and just a bit sullen that his parents wouldn't be spending Christmas with him. I offered to come over at spend it with him, but he shook his head and told me it wasn't such a big deal. He was terrible at hiding his disappointment.

The week leading up to break wasn't as cold as everyone thought it was going to be; the coldest we got was near sixty and the warmest a low seventy. It was some of the strangest weather we had ever had, but it wasn't like anyone was complaining, especially not me. Roxas was a bit down because he liked the cold, and he was really looking forward to snow, only to have his dreams crushed by the warmer weather so out of place. He managed to just shrug it off, though and tell me it was a whatever, and that he really just wanted it to be Christmas already.

"… I hope everyone will be safe this Winter break, and that everyone did well on their exams. We'll see you all in the spring. You're dismissed when the bell rings."

The announcements cut off, and I kicked at a pencil laying under my desk, waiting for that bell to ring and tell me it was time to get out of here, go home and spend two weeks relaxing in my room with my video games. When that shrill sound finally did ring, at least twenty pink and navy clad students jumped up before me, taking out their iPod touches and iPhones to text and listen to that crappy music on their way to their cars or buses, which ever. I took out my own little MP3 player, and then turned on Linkin Park, sighing at the crowd of people by the door out to the buses. Awesome. I was about to walk forward when a hand latched onto my arm, and I yelped, turning quickly.

Riku smiled down at me, a bit too happily, and I frowned. "Thanks for scaring me!" I told him.

"Your welcome." He said with another smile. "You need a ride home?"

I blinked, then shook my head slowly. "Not really." I admitted, but I don't think he'd take that answer.

"Okay, c'mon! My car is around front. I didn't have exams today."

I had almost no control as he drug me off toward his car, people stopping to stare. It wasn't that bad until one of them decided to comment. "Hmmm, Riku." They said with a little smile. What a bitch. "Seems you got yourself a new toy, huh?"

Riku stopped, and I saw his body tense, then he continued walking, and I looked confused. Toy?

He didn't talk the entire way to his car, and once we got inside, I looked over at him. "What was that about?"

Riku tensed again. "Nothing." He lied, starting the car up. "It's… nothing. I promise, Sora."

I looked to my lap, frowning a bit. What was up with him? And what did those people mean by 'toy'? I was so confused, and I was shocked to hear Riku singing again, but the radio off.

"_In a dream will you give your love to me? Beg my broken heart to beat? Save my life? Change my mind?_" he mumbled in that melodious voice.

"Evanescence?" I asked. "I didn't know you liked them."

"I'm a fan, I guess." He shrugged. "An ex girlfriend of mine liked them a lot, and I got into them after a few weeks with her."

I blinked. "Oh. Awesome."

Awkward silence. What was with that damn silence? There had to be more we could say, but what is there to say? I knew he probably wasn't in a good mood from what that girl said in the hallway, but what really did that do to him?

"Sora… I'm sorry."

My head shot up, and I looked over to him, a bit confused as well as shocked. He's sorry? For what? "Why?" I asked, never looking away from his face.

He just stared at the road ahead. "For all of this. You're getting dragged down in this entire stupid rumor mill bullshit just because you happen to hang out with me a lot." He said, his voice dropping pretty low. "Because at first, my friends were just making fun of me for hanging out with the emo new kid, now…"

Riku took a breath, and I tilted my head.

"Now it's because they think I'm sleeping with you."

If I were the one driving, about then I would have slammed on the brakes, ignoring the mad driver's behind me honking their obnoxious horns and started cursing everything under the God-given sun. But, I was in the passenger's side, so all I could do was glare at the floorboard. "That's… That's so… Wrong."

"But the thing is, Sora. They have so much evidence and enough of it behind those claims to make it seem as reasonable as possible to everyone else." Riku told me, taking a big breath. "It's only because of all those girls I dated and had sex with all last year. They just assume now any person I'm close I MUST be fucking. They're just a bunch of low-lives."

I gaped at him, then shook my head. "Well, they're all wrong!" I told him. "Because I'm not… Ah… S-Sleeping with you, and you're not like that!" I stuttered it out like I didn't mean it, but it was just because my face lit up red when I just thought about that; Riku and me and… AH! See, there I go again!

Riku chuckled. "Yeah, you're right." He looked over at me and smiled. "Thanks Sora."

I blushed at his smile, just delighted that I could get a smile like that out of him, and then smiled back. "You're welcome." I said simply.

"Oh, and my parents left for the break, so you're free to come over when ever." He admitted, and I blushed a little more (WAS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?). "You busy now?"

"W-Well, not really." I admitted. "Roxas is hanging out with Axel, Zexion and Demyx today, and I have nothing better to do. B-But I mean, I want to, but I'm just saying it's not like I have anything else to do!" I panicked. Oh crap, did that come out the right way?

Riku just laughed, then shook his head playfully. "You're a spaz. Calm down. I understand what you're saying, Sora. My house, it is. Will your mom care?"

"No. She knew that Roxas and me had some kind of plans today, what was unknown to her, and she's cool with it. As long as I have my phone." I told him, looking at the floorboard. Still nervous about going to his house? What was wrong with me?

"That's good. I just don't want you getting in trouble for being over at my house. My parents would flip if I did something like that." He said, pulling into the driveway. "Ah, home sweet home. Okay, well, hell on earth, but that's beside the point."

I chuckled a little, then gasped as my phone vibrated in my pocket. When I checked it, it was a text from Axel. 'Where is your stupid ass?'. I glared.

'My stupid ass is at Riku's.' I texted back, shocked to have a message back within the minute.

'Demy: go get sum, tiger!;D'

I hated him. I'll probably kill him later. I pocketed the phone with a slight blush, then nearly fell backwards as I noticed Riku was standing in front of me, viridian eyes looking at me curiously. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine!" I exclaimed. "Just got a text from Axel, that's all."

"Axel?" he tilted his head to the side. "Oh! Roxas' boyfriend, right? I think I've met him."

I still couldn't wrap my mind around the idea that Roxas and Riku knew each other, but it was beside the point. Here I was. At Riku's. After school. FOR A WEEKEND OR MORE. What am I supposed to do? Freak out, and jump on him? Or just nervously shift around and look at things?

The latter sounded a bit better.

He led me into the house, just like he had the first time, and dropped my bag onto the dining room table… Wait. He took my bag? Riku turned to me, and smiled, then kissed me on the cheek. "You look nervous." He whispered, his voice serious.

I shook a little. Oh crap was that hot. Oh crap did I sound like a girl. "I-I do?" I stuttered. Oh crap, I also had a stuttering problem. Lovely.

Riku backed off and looked at me closely, like he was trying to look into my soul. "Why?"

I shook my head in a frenzy, as if that would help me get those mental images and all that lust out of it. "I-I'm not!"

"Sora."

Damn, he sounded demanding, but not too much so. I looked up a little, our eyes meeting, then found it nearly impossible to look away. "You're shaking, you're stuttering, you look like you're about to pass out. Why are you so nervous?"

"I-I don't know!" I confessed, grabbing onto his arms and holding on tight. Maybe if I did pass out, he'd catch me. "I just am. It's my mind is racing and my heart is doing all these crazy things, and my stomach is knotting and I just can't think straight what so ever! I don't know why, I just am! I'm freaking out and I-I…" I stopped, knowing that the next sentence could be a make or break deal. Either I'd get my ass kicked or I'd be babied for the next God knows how long.

"And you what, Sora?"

I looked up at him with teary eyes, sniffling and hiccupping. "I'm just scared. Scared you'll do something like Marluxia did."

He just gaped at me. Oh SHIT. That was the most idiotic thing to do. God, I'm such a dumbass! I'm so stupid! I-

My mind rant was stopped as he wrapped his arms around me, squeezing just a little and holding me close. "Don't be. I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to." He comforted me, if any just by a little. I put my arms around his waist and suddenly left so small, so defenseless just standing there with him. When we finally parted from the embrace I thought would never end, he kissed me, hands going to my lower back. I moved my arms to his shoulders and let him deepen the kiss, tongue exploring my mouth like we had never done this before. My cheeks were so red, and my lungs were burning from the lack of air, but it was like I didn't need to breath, just standing here with Riku… Almost like if he was doing all the breathing for me.

We parted with unison gasp, and looked at each other for a while, before I took a huge, deep, lung-straining breath. "Riku, I-" God, how could I put this into words? My heart was in it all the way, but for some reason I couldn't get my mind to form intelligent sentences to put it out there. I hated this so much more than I hated Demyx. Actually, this was going a bit too fast, huh? Whoa.

"Yeah Sora?" Riku said, looking at me with a smile. "What's wrong?"

What was I gonna say; "Hey, fuck me!"? I feel like a whore now. Weee.

"I-I… It's nothing." I admitted, then smiling at him. "I promise. Nothing."

He was skeptical, I knew, but he just hugged me again, not saying a word until the most shocking sentence ever came out of his mouth.

"Sora, do you want to sleep with me?"

I stopped; my heart stopped, my breathing stopped, my brain stopped. Everything shut down in those few words, and I was having trouble booting back up to run again at full speed. Did he… Just say… My face exploded with heat, and I'm pretty sure I started shaking again. My Six Pence None The Richer shirt suddenly felt like it was choking me, and I swallowed away the lump in my throat. Words. Words. Words!

"I-I.. Uh… Um… Well, yo- I…" I tripped over them. Lovely times two. When will the torture stop?

Riku kissed my forehead, which made my nonsense-babbling stop. "It's just a question."

I felt my entire world was stopping for this moment, and I thought back to what Demyx told me over that text many minutes before, and my face reheated. "Ikindado." I rushed it out, and instantly froze again, just knowing I sounded like an idiot. Great. "I-I meant to say… I kinda… sorta… do…" Well, that was more idiotic than my rushed sentence. What is up with me? I had never been this nervous in my life!

I thought I was going to get a Marluxia treatment, being thrown roughly to the ground and taken, but what I got was Riku's hand in mine, and him gently leading me up the stairs, straight to his room. My heart started pounding again; oh God! This is really happening, isn't it? How did it end up like this? He opened the door, led me in, then closed it behind us, smiling. He didn't look nervous at all; if I didn't think he looked sexy right now, I'd call him a bastard.

"Sora? Are you sure?"

"I-" Again, with the stuttering. "I've never been so sure in my life."

That was all the permission he needed to pin me up against the door gently, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. His hands made their way under my shirt, tracing over parts of my skin no one had ever touched, making me whimper into the kiss and almost moan. They eventually got to the neck hole, and we parted, as he slipped me out of my shirt, making me feel like a little kid. Those thoughts didn't last too long as he kissed me again, hands roaming over all the skin that was just uncovered for him. I tried my best not to moan or make much noise (because how embarrassing would that be?), but it was hard considering how nice it felt.

Then, suddenly the warmth of his hands were gone, as with his lips. I gasped a bit, and looked at him with my eyes so glazed with lust. My pants felt really tight. Eek. "W-Wha-?"

"You'll fall down. C'mon." He took my hand again, then motioned to the bed. Wow. That was embarrassing. I sat down and let him push me back gently to the pillows, kissing me with his hands exploring my chest and torso again. It was another sensory over-load, and I realized I probably would have fallen down if I weren't lying on the bed. I guess that's why he stopped…. Good move, Riku.

I moaned a little into the kiss as he ran a hand down my chest and stopped short at my pants… Which were super tight right now, and I knew it wasn't that they just magically shrunk. I blushed as we parted. His eyes were seeking what looked like permission, and I nodded just a little, not trusting my voice at all. Holy shit; this was actually happening! The button popped open, the zipper went down. My pants went to my ankles, then came off the rest of the way, boxer's following suit. Riku just smiled.

I swear I moaned and screamed nearly all night until my throat went raw.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter really fails in comparison to chapter eight :P Not to mention the HORRIBLE cliff hanger at the end. Why? Because I'm a bitch. Get use to it.**

**The review's section is really lacking, so people you need to review! REVIEW! NO ONE SHOULD BE AN EXCEPTION! GOT IT? GOT IT? I'LL SEND MY MOTHER FREAKIN NINJA AFTER YOUR ASSES!**

**Reviews: **

**Nightmare controller: Lollerskates. You're the only one who reviewed. But I done updated. And it's gonna have another cliff hanger. I sorry. But I'm ALMOST DONE with 10. I promise! I promise! And it seems pretty easy to annoy you XD But it's okay; I'm annoyed with myself**

**TwistedFate108: When you read this, I want you to know it's okay that you don't check the email alot, and that it's also okay that you review a little late:3 Just keep lovin' the story, mkay!**

**W00t! RUM! -has a party with Axel, Roxas, Demyx and Zexion (who's reading)-**

**Disclaimer: I got my mothertruckin' rum back from that bastard Luxord. Woot. And in Kingdom Hearts, he would have stole the rum from Jack, and not me.**

**Enjoy, my pets :3  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

I felt the warm sunrays spraying across the bed, the light a bright, golden color as I opened my ocean blue eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the change. I stirred a little, and then flinched; that hurt. I was so sore, I felt like I ran a mile last night. My mind slowly came back to realization, and I sat up a little too quickly, feeling my head spin; it was way too early for something like that.

If my memory served right, I think I had... I covered my face... I slept with Riku last night... But, where was he? I looked next to me in the bed, seeing the ruffled sheets and pillow, but no Riku. Was I just a one-night stand? I felt hot tears behind my eyes, and I curled up with my knees against my chest. Why did I let him in that close, let him wrap his arms around me, kiss me, whisper all those words into my ears...

Why did I let him fuck me?

It was nearly useless trying to answer those questions myself. Not to mention, who knows how he'd react if he walked back in later with me still here. I slowly got out of bed, and picked up my clothes that were scattered around his room; boxers by the bookcase, pants and shirt by the door, socks on the bed and shoes sitting on the desk. I was slipping into my Six Pence None The Richer shirt when the door opened, and my head turned so fast, I thought I'd get whiplash. Riku leaned against the doorway, looking at me sullenly as I fixed my shirt over my boxers. He wore a black tank top and dark gray sweatpants, holding a water bottle in his hand with his hair tied back in a ponytail. "Are you leaving?" he asked, sounding a bit sad. Now that I looked closely enough, his eyes looked a bit sullen, too.

I looked down a bit, trying to avoid looking at him the best I could. "I-I thought you had left..." I said, feeling the familiar burn of tears behind my eyes.

"You what?"

"I don't know! I just woke up, and assumed since you weren't here that you had left..." I cried, the tears rolling down my cheeks. What in the heck? I attempted to wipe them away. "It just feels terrible walking up alone..."

I didn't need to say anything else. Riku walked over in under two steps and wrapped his around me, holding me so close, I'd thought we'd just become one person. "I would never leave, Sora. I love you."

My heart skipped a bit, and my stomach started doing flips. He... Loves me? "I... I love you, too." And then put my arms around his waist, the only part of his body I could reach. I put my head on his shoulder, then blinked. This... This is what love felt like; bliss. We parted, and I looked up in his eyes and smiled, watching a smile crossing over his own face. That was a first… Those three words, god did they bring my heart to life.

"Come on, Sora. My parents are out of town, and I found some cereal. You hungry?"

"Yup!" I cheered, smiling.

He smiled, then took my hand and we went downstairs. I was looking at the steps, but when I looked up, I spotted fingernail-shaped scratches all the way down his shoulders and shoulder blades. Did I do that?

I stopped on the second-to-last step and he stopped on the bottom landing, looking up at me. "What's wrong?"

I just stared down at him. "Riku... Do those scratches hurt?"

"Huh?"

I touched his shoulder blade gingerly, feeling the slight difference in the skin where the wounds where. "Those. Do they hurt?"

He shrugged. "They sting a little, but nothing I can't handle."

"I'm sorry." I apologized, looking down a little, embarrassed.

"Don't be sorry." his hand slipped under my chin and lifted up my head to look into his eyes, then down to my neck, tapping slightly. "I should apologize for this."

I covered it up with a hand, making a peeved pout. I forgot about that. Defiantly need to find a way to cover that up before I headed home; Roxas would freak. Riku snickered, then took my hand again and we continued into the kitchen. We sat down, got our cereal (Riku chose Frosted Flakes with chocolate chips while I settled for Cocoa Pebbles) and settled into a somewhat awkward silence, the only sound was spoons against the glass bowls. I thought of a million things to say, to ask, but not a word coming to mind. He didn't look too comfortable with the silence, either, but I couldn't read his face at all.

"Um... Riku?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... um... Do you regret it at all..."

Riku looked up, viridian eyes searching mine. I tried to close the gaze up with my brown bangs. "I've slept with so many people before now. All of them, as I've told you, I could never find that connection, but with you…" he sighed a little, but it was one of content. "I found it."

I looked up, a bit shocked. "Are you serious?" I asked. "I was worried you would…"

He smiled, then ruffled my hair. "Stop your worries." he told me, then pushed aside the empty bowl. "My parents aren't going to be back for at least a week. You wanna crash here?"

In all honesty, it sounded like a wonderful idea. A whole week with Riku in his house. There were aspects of that proposition that would make me blush like crazy, but sleeping in the same bed, cuddling on the couch, dinner, waking up next to him, and there wasn't even any school, since we were out for Christmas. It sounded like heaven on Earth, and I wasn't about to let that opportunity pass me by.

"That sounds wonderful. But... I don't have anything with me."

"I've got an extra toothbrush and some clothes you can wear." Riku told me, leaning on the island counter and smiling. "And we don't have school, so we don't have to worry about that."

I smiled. "Then I'm staying." I told them. "Just as long as you can control yourself."

"W-What...!" Riku stuttered, caught off guard.

I got down off the stool and laughed, kissing him on the cheek. "Just kidding."

* * *

Staying at Riku's was almost like a weeklong sleep over, like the ones Roxas, Axel and I use to have. We sat on the couch and watched movies (scary ones, because Riku knew I'd jump and scream), he attempted to make what appeared to be dinner, then let me take over after a few tries, and then we went to bed together every night, with some occasional… fun.

Okay, so that sounded so out of character for the once quiet emo kid, right? Well, something happened inside, like I'm a different person around Riku… Like I'm the real me around Riku. It's just amazing, y'know? It's like the pieces of my life are finally starting to falling into their spots, and life has never felt so perfect. It was the sappiest love story ever, and I was living it.

But, unfortunately, for every sappy love story always comes the villain ready to steal the love-struck teen away. In this case, a love-struck teenage boy who happened to have been raped in a previous relationship, and seems to never shake off that feeling his ex is going to come back and get him again… Which is all coded for paranoid insanity. Yeah, I'm talking about me.

It was one night when Riku and I were in bed together, and I had closed my eyes for more than a moment, and when I opened then again, I saw Marluxia's face smirking down at me as Riku did that thing he was doing (oh, I'm so not saying all the details). I sort of… panicked and started screaming, which freaked Riku out.

As soon as we both calmed down, I told him I saw his face, and he just held me as I cried. It was the first time that had ever happened, and it bothered me and Riku both; why had I just randomly seen him after nearly a week? Riku practically refused to do anything beyond kissing from them on, even after I told him I was okay. I realize he was just trying to be nice, but it was starting to bug me more than anything.

Then, he dropped a bomb; his parents were going to be home the next day. I had just been innocently eating my cereal and he had just been pushing it around a little, then just looked up.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Mhm?" I mumbled, smiling a little.

"I have some… bad news."

My heart skipped a beat; break up? STD? Something horrible and life changing? Oh god; WHAT IF HE WAS A GHOST? Wait… Is it even possible to have sex with a ghost? "Yeah?"

"My parents are coming home tomorrow."

Tomorrow. As in, the next day. As in, I can't stay anymore… Just as I was getting use to long nights and short days with Riku. What a total bust. "Oh, seriously?" I didn't even try to contain my disappointment.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I got the text last night." He admitted. "I guess I'll take you home later, okay? I really don't know what time they're getting in tomorrow."

"It's okay. Really." I lied. A whole week away from Riku sounded like hell on Earth. Probably was. How was I supposed to know? I had never been to hell and back. "I guess I'll talk to you and stuff, then?"

He sighed, then kissed me gently on the lips, just as my phone rang from next to me, Hollywood Undead filling the room.

"_This lies are leading me astray-"_

"Hey?" I answered, looking at Riku's confused face.

"Sora?" It was Roxas. What in the heck? "Hey, when are you coming home?"

I frowned.  
"When I feel like it. Why?"

"I've got something SUPER important to tell you." He told me. Why did he sound like he was out of breathe? "Can you come home?"

I sighed. "I-I'm kinda with Riku right now…" Now my boyfriend was more interested. Great.

"He can come over too. This is really important, Sora! You don't even know!" Roxas was practically screaming into his phone's speaker. "Hurry home, please!"

Then he hung up on me without an answer. What was up with him?

"What was that about?" Riku asked, picked up our now empty cereal bowls.

"Roxas' got something important to tell me, and told us to get over there now." I relayed the message. "You really think it's important as he's telling us it is?"

Riku shrugged. "Can't hurt to check, y'know?"

I glared at him a moment before getting out of the chair I was in and following him into his room, where he grabbed his car keys and stole a quick kiss from me. I frowned, then he took my hand and led me downstairs to his car, and we got in that sweet, sweet baby (have I mentioned I love it?) and left. Oh, Roxas, this better be good.

* * *

"I'm telling you the truth!"

"Roxas, that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

Roxas and Riku stood up, and I jumped in the middle of it, holding my hands up defensively. "Calm down you two."

But Roxas wasn't ready to back off. He handed me the paper, face sullen and straight, unfortunately to me, unreadable. "You don't believe me? Read this."

Riku scoffed from next to me as I took the newspaper. "He's alive, Roxas. We've seen him."

"Then you're seeing things! He's dead."

I opened up the paper to the page Roxas had told me about as Riku frowned and turned to me. "Sora, tell me if you're brother is lying?"

And just as he said that, I saw the headline and nearly stopped breathing. "L-Local teen killed in what police think is gang violence..." I read, swallowing the burning lump in my throat. "H-He's dead..."

"What... Then that means..." Riku shook his head.

I nodded. "We didn't see him, we saw his ghost. Marluxia is dead."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sooo... Yeah. Happy New Year's everyone. And look, my first update of the year! WOOOOT!**

**Everyone was on the edge of their seats with this chapter, and here we are; CHAPTER TEN!:D -pops champagne-**

**Reviews:**

**Sakura Li-chan: Bwhahahaha! I win!:D Anyhoo; you have been a good person! You've just been slow to realize there was an update! It's totally cool, though. It really is. Just keep reviewing, kay?**

**Nightmare Controller: I'm glad I got my rum back too -mumbles: filthy stickin' drunk British bastard-. Anyway. Sora needs to stop listening to me; I've told him to assume the worst, and I guess he finally took it to heart. My bad. Tiger's beat cavemen, and Demyx was righting telling him to go get some. HE GOT IT OOON;D... Wow. That was weird. AND HE DOES DESERVE A PRIZE! And I'm not sure what you mean by "ten sappier love stories", but Sora's gonna stick with Riku. Atleast he's not some physocatic, flower-loving sissy-boy ghost _ Or a rapist. Fa'sho. Marluxia died. And I was sad. He's not all that bad (AND THAT RHYMED), just... did a really shitty thing to Sora, that's all. And I did. Because Sora's the shit. Thanks for all the reviews XD Hahahaha.**

**Jane St. Valentine: What makes sense? -confusion- But I really should. It was going to be filled with him breaking the fourth wall, kinda how he does in his journal entries, but he'll be addressing fangirls instead of whoever happens to pick up this lame looking book of the floor. XD And that was my favorite line, too! When I was writing it, I'd thought it'd be funny to have Sora think that, considering he can see them and all that. And if it was possible, Riku defiantly would be a ghost in this. Which he is not. But he'd make one hot one, fa'sho. Thank you for your review!:D**

**x-vantias-x: It's okay. It's the thought that counts!:D And you and Sakura up there and Nightmare over there and TwistedFate around here somewhere, and me and my friend flameleaf and probably a few more people. I didn't even think people would like this story so much XDD And yeah, that line was the best in the entire chapter. Sora, you're so silly! ^w^. And don't hate Marly! I'm not trying to get people to hate him! He's not a bad guy, I just wrote him like that! I love his flowery ass! x3 And here's an update! Oh, and thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: It's 2011. W00t. But I still don't own Kingdom Hearts 2, or the two songs mentioned in this chapter, yo. If I did.. hahaha, you would know; Kingdom Hearts 3 would be a dating sim game, dawg.**

***runs away from Luxord* NOOO MY RUM! GO BUY YOUR OWN! YOU STOLE THE FREAKIN' AZTEC GOLD, YOU CHEAP BASTARD! YOU'RE FUCKIN' LOADED!**

**Enjoy, lovilies!:D**

* * *

**Chapter Ten:**

The room fell quiet, Roxas gaping at us, Riku gaping at me and me gaped at the newspaper I held. I started shaking, and then closed my eyes ever so slowly, thinking I was going to fall over.

"S-Sora? You look like you're about to pass out." Riku told me.

"He's dead."

My boyfriend blinked, then looked down. "Yeah..."

"I can't..." I shook my head, shocked when tears came to my eyes. "I can't believe he's dead... It's only been two y-years..." My stuttering came to play. "W-what happened?"

"He was a party when a gang attacked. He was shot and killed." Roxas told me quietly. "I found out the next day, but I didn't want to tell you..."

I felt the tears rolling down my cheeks, all the memories rushing back to me from the first time we kissed to that night in his bed, then when I saw him again at the front of the school. I opened my eyes again and looked at Riku, then just hugged him, burying my face in his chest.

It was over...

* * *

_But, the roller coaster didn't bother me as much when it was Riku. In fact, just all the ups and downs that came with being with Riku just made me love him more… And, for the first time in my life, I say that with complete honesty; I love Riku. I've never really loved anyone outside of my family, even though Axel and I use to throw it around for the heck of it, and I use to lie to Marluxia and tell him that… Riku's just… different, y'know? Well, I don't get if you really know. What does a diary know, anyway?_

_Well, this diary knows a lot, but doesn't at the same time. I'm not giving away all my secrets, because I don't want Mrs. Anna freaking out. LAST THING I NEED._

_But… all that shock with Marluxia…_

_

* * *

_

Riku had to leave, but not without giving me the longest and sweetest kiss of my life… right in front of Roxas and my mom. When he left, my mom giggled a bit, then kept cutting the vegetables for dinner and Roxas looked a bit out of place, most likely thinking about Axel. But, I guess that's the cool thing about my mom; she's completely chill with her two sons being gay. Well, me at least; she didn't know about Roxas yet, and I think that's for the best. She's known Axel as long as I have, and it'd be pretty damn surprising to her little mom heart if she found out Roxas was dating one of my best friends.

I guess that's why Roxas and I kept quiet about that.

After Riku left, though, I got to thinking about everything that had happened; Marluxia being dead, having sex with Riku, Roxas and Axel and Demyx. It was like an over-load of crap and memories and planned out situations. I really need to stop thinking, huh? It was really starting to make my brain hurt, and I couldn't really think straight much through dinner or as I sat there and played Resident Evil. My thoughts all came to a screeching freaking halt as my phone started ringing next to me, but it was the Offspring instead of Hollywood Undead.

Axel.

"_Show me how to lie, you're getting better all the t_-"

"Axel? What's up?"

"Is your dumbass brother there?" he asked me, sounded a little peeved. Whoa. "He's been ignoring me all day."

Roxas was ignoring Axel? What in the hell? "Um, he's here… What happened?"

"We sorta got into a fight after having sex the yesterday." That was blunt. "He got mad at me and now he won't talk to me. But the little bastard gave me a fuckin' black eye."

Roxas PUNCHED Axel? What in the hell times two! "What did you two get into a fight about?"

I heard Black Dahlia playing in the background. Axel is listening to Hollywood Undead? No. That was coming from Roxas' room. Oh God. How bad was it?

"I… um… sorta said Demyx…" he admitted with a bit of a hurt sound to his voice.

Roxas had a good reason to punch him. "Axel… You did WHAT?"

I could hear him shrink away from the phone. I rarely ever got mad, but when I did, even Axel got scared. "I said Demyx's name… On accident…"

"Did you cheat on my brother, or something!" I nearly yelled.

"N-No! It was just Demyx and me use to be a thing before I started dating Roxas. And when we broke up, he went out with Zexion. I don't know why, but his name just came to my mind!" he explained. "And then Roxas punched me and claimed I was just some cheating son of a bitch and left."

"He did the right thing, you dumbass!"

I heard Axel make a sound. He had every right to be scared! I'm gonna kick his ass! "S-Sora…?"

"You probably just scared the living shit out him, you fuckin' dumbass! He loves you, Axel! You're being a complete idiot!" He was lucky he wasn't here; he would have another black eye. "You need to apologize right now! Come over here!"

There was a few noises in the background. "I'll be there in a few. You better be right about this."

We hung up, and I sighed, then got up and went to Roxas' door, knocking quietly. "Roxas?"

The music stopped on the note of "_-and told you that I loved you every time I fucked you-_" and my brother appear, sniffling and wiping away the tears running down his face. "Yeah?"

That was a stab to the heartstrings, seeing Roxas cry like that. I hugged him. "I'm so sorry, Rox."

He looked confused. "What?"

"Axel called me and told me what happened."

He blushed. "Oh." There he goes being embarrassed. "He told you… everything, huh?"

I wondered for a moment what he meant by 'everything', then shook it off. "He told me he accidentally said Demyx, and you gave him a black eye after calling him a cheating son of a bitch."

He frowned. "I'm glad I gave him a black eye. And he is a cheating son of a bitch." Roxas turned away from me. "I can't believe it was Demyx of all people…" I heard a sob. He's crying again. "What does Demyx have that I don't have?"

"It's more like, what do you have that he doesn't?"

Roxas spun on a hell so fast I thought he'd fall over. Axel stood by the stairs, leaning on the wall and looking at Roxas. He did have a pretty bad black eye; wow Roxas. "What the hell do you want?" Roxas cursed, glaring at Axel. "And I, apparently, don't have anything he doesn't have considering now he's got my boyfriend!"

"Roxas, listen okay?" Axel said, then sighed. "Demyx gave me up a few months before I dated you. His name sorta came to my mind. I'm sorry."

Roxas didn't look convinced, but when Axel grabbed my brother's hand and kissed him, I'm pretty sure that won him over. I smiled, then pushed the two of them into Roxas' room. "Get a room!" I told them, closing the door and smiling even more. Sometimes, playing cupid wasn't so bad.

* * *

_So I didn't really know what to think. The news was just a little shocking to say the least, and I guess the entire thing was a big gasp and slap in the face. It explained some things, like why I saw his face that one time, and why he showed up randomly. He was dead and his ghost was haunting me. See, even in the afterlife, Marluxia is obsessed with me. Do you know much that pisses me off?_

_No?_

_Good._

_

* * *

_

I hadn't heard from Riku in days, and I was starting to get worried. Christmas had already passed in a flurry of new gifts, wrapping paper and bows and still no calls or texts from my so-called boyfriend. Not only was I worried, but I was starting to get a little pissed off. New Year's was approaching fast, and I wanted to spend with him. But how was I supposed to when he locked himself up at his house without contact to the outside world?

At first, I thought it was because of Marluxia, since he left in a rush that day anyway, and I kept pondering over it until it finally hit me; why the heck would he be jealous of a GHOST? And not just any ghost, but a flower-loving, sissy-boy ghost? I don't think that would happened any time soon, whether Riku was alive or dead.

Then, I thought he was sick of me and all my problems, which wasn't a lot, and I quickly ruled that out. After that, it was if he was sick of me, or if he was just taking a "break" from me, or if his parents had taken him out of state or something. Basically, my mind was just going to all these places and it wasn't exactly wonderful, if you know what I mean.

It was just my thoughts were going all crazy on me, and it just got to the point where everything was all jumbled and confusing, like thoughts that Riku was going to leave me and never come back, which was one of the stupidest things ever. Riku said he felt a connection, so did that rule out him leaving?

Maybe I was over-analyzing things again.

New Year's was just about the only time of year that Roxas and I were allowed to drink, granted our parents watched over the amount we had, which was usually only enough to get us tipsy and a little disoriented. The headaches we have in the morning were usually only minor, but our parents said for us not to make it a habit, and we never did; alcohol was defiantly a once-a-year deal.

So it wasn't very surprising when our parents handed us each a bottle of beer and told us to go to town on them. Roxas and I just took them up to our rooms and had a drinking contest, seeing who could down the bitter liquid fastest when a yell echoed through the house.

"Sora! Someone's at the door for you!"

To say the least, I highly doubted I could get down the stairs, and I know it sounds pretty lame to say I can get drunk off one bottle of beer, but I'm nearly eighty pounds of nothing. So when I finally made my way downstairs, I heard on the TV news reporters exclaiming about the New Year and I found my first surprise of the New Year; Riku standing at my door, drenched to the bone with water and looking out of place and… lost. He just spoke four words, and, even in my drunk state, I felt my heart break a little.

"We need to talk."

Mom looked between us, slightly confused and even more worried, and I looked to Riku, blinking my eyes to clear out the hazy vision. Damn being drunk. "Wha-?"

His eyes widened. "Sora, are you drunk?"

I glared a little. "Kinda." I admitted. "Dude, you're soaking wet. We need to get you out of those clothes." And their went my gutter mind. Did I mention I hate being drunk?

Dad jumped to the rescue and claimed he'd have some old clothes around here somewhere while Mom got him a cup of hot chocolate and a towel to dry off. I just stood there next to him as my parents rushed around and I just looked into his eyes, trying to see if anything was wrong at all.

He wasn't very readable tonight.

After the craziness calmed down, Dad and Mom left us alone (finally), and he followed me upstairs to my room, where Roxas had already left and headed back to his room. Riku sat down on my bed, and I took a spot next to him, looking at him with the most concerned face I could summon up. "What's wrong?" I asked, hoping I still didn't sound drunk. That buzz in my brain was still there, and I was starting to get irritated at it.

"Sora, my parents kicked me out of the house." Surprise number two of the year.

"They what?" I nearly screamed, then stopped, looking at him with even more worry. "Why?" Riku looked like he had a perfect life; what did he do that was so dishonorable in his parent's eyes?

He met my eyes for only a second, and there I could see the hurt before he looked down again. "They found out… About you."

My face paled, and I felt myself go cold as a terrified shiver ran through me. "T-They…"

"I forgot to change the sheets once." He admitted. "And they saw the stains." Riku put his head in his hands. "How could I have been so fucking dumb?"

I couldn't form words, and no long was it because of the beer; my boyfriend was kicked out of his house because of me… All because of me. Tears started to burn at the back of my eyes, and I sniffled, hiccuping a little. Riku looked up, and gasped. "Sora, why are you crying?"

"It's… hic… all my fault." I managed to choke out under my tears. "You got kicked out because of me. I'm… hic… sorry…"

Riku wrapped me in his arms, and held me close, shaking his head slightly. "It's not your fault, Sora. It was bound to happen eventually." I put my arms around him, and he just held on closer. "I promise, everything will be fine."

And at that moment, everything seemed just perfect again, until there was a knock at my door and my mom clearing her throat. Riku and I separated as fast as lightning, blushing and looking away awkwardly.

"Um… Yeah Mom?" I asked, smiling at her a little.

She smiled, then looked to Riku. "What happened, Sora?"

"Well…."

"I got kicked out of my house." Riku said before I could make straight sentences. "I've got no where to go, and parents told me not to come back until I broke up with Sora." He said it with so much hurt, I just wanted to tackle him to a hug… But, my mom was standing right there! How weird would that be?

Mom smiled again. "You're welcome to stay here, then." she told him, and my face lit up. "Do you have anything with you?"

"There's a bag in the car."

"We'll get it in the morning, okay?" she smiled at the two of us. "You two get some sleep, okay?"

We nodded, and she left, closing the door behind her. Riku turned to me with a look in his eyes I could decode, then put a hand gently on my cheek. "I think this is long past overdue." He leaned in a kissed me softly on the lips, and it was the first time in the new year I felt whole again. When we parted, I smiled a little at him, then curled up next to him in bed as soon as we laid back to sleep.

"Happy New Years, Riku." I told him softly, feeling my eyes get heavy.

He kissed the top of my head. "Happy New Years, Sora. I love you."


	11. Chapter 11

**OH MY GOD. I'm so glad this chapter is done. School just started and I'm trying to catch back up with my sleep that I've been lacking lately (insomnia sucks ass, dawg). So, I finally (after a few days) have finished this, and I'm incredibly pleased.**

**That's the good news, and although I didn't warn you of any bad news in the beginning, there is... The story's going to end within the next five chapters, and this even hurts me to say this. As annoying as this story has been on me mentally, I've actually grown incredibly fond of it... But, nothing lasts forever, right? Hahaha. But, don't worry; there's four more chapters and an epilouge to come your way, so just sit back, relax and enjoy the ride!**

**Reviews: **

**Sakura Li-chan: Heehee, feels nice knowing I made your New Year's better!:D And yay for no cliffie! Except this chapter has a cliffie! I'm soo sorry!D: Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Nightmare controller: Before I reply to your review, these are always making me smile. Keep it up. Now to reply... Happy New Years! AND NO THERE WON'T. You won't think so by the time I'm done, yo! And Marly's butt is flowerly... I would know. I kicked it all across Castle Oblivion and back... And I was drunk. I totally pwn. And I got the rum back. Luxord gave up ^^ And that's the last thing I need; I'm a fangirl and I do that stuff, so I know how much it would suck if fangirls were chasing me! It would FAIL. She really is. She's a big ol' fangirl in the ol' heart. It's just a little inner me in there XD Diapered baby, wuuut? I'm confused! And I really was... Stupid late night and Luxord stealing my rum and ARG. I've been getting three hours of sleep and barely any food for the past three days. Not good. I think Imma die XD Nah, I won't die until this story is DONE. I am not a bad person... or a doodle person... Whatever that means. And is that a fanfic? I'll check it out. HEY! HERE'S AN UPLOAD. KTHNXBAI.**

**Jane St. Valentine: Oh, it did? Oops. I was hoping the element of surprise was on my side... I seriously thought I was M. Night Shamalah, or whatever his name is. Damn. I would never kill Riku! Or... would I? Heh heh heh. And soaking wet ghost? Sounds like a Sim that died from drowning XD Hahahaha. I know, Riku getting kicked out of the house made me sad, but... for the sake of plot. You'll be able to see what becomes of those two hooligans in this chapter! And she was! Oh, and thank you for your reviews!**

**the-ice-cold-alchemist: Aww, but then it wouldn't be fanfiction if the dating Sim was real, Riiight? Hahaha, then us fangirls could rub it in people's faces that were so totally right from the get-go. That would be awesome. Heehee. And his parents really are douche bags. I'm glad that worked out the way I planned XD And I didn't realize I put Ludo in chapter 7... Maybe I should go back and read it? I don't remember that... Weird. But I love Ludo, too! And I'm sorry about that! D: I live in America, but have never been to a concert before; some people say I haven't lived XD I'll probably make Linkin Park by first live concert. Haha. And I love his mom too! And here's an update! Thank you for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Feelin' unoriginal. Nope. Not be ownin' dis, dawg.**

**WARNING: Holy crap. There's a warning. Only because there's Kairi bashing. So... yeah. Sorry about that Kairi fans; I'm not a fan of hers. I'll bash on her all I want. End of warning.**

***runs away from Zexion and Demyx* WHY DO YOU WANT MY RUUMM! *cries***

**ENJOY!:D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

It was made official the day before school started back up that Riku would be living with us until his parent's un-disowned him (as my mom put it). My parents didn't seem to mind, and I certainly didn't, but Roxas told us after dinner one night that we had better keep it down, which made both of us blush uncontrollably. Riku didn't really feel comfortable sleeping with me at my house with my parents in ear-shot, but he seemed to have no problem making-out with me until I turned red.

Right before school started, however, Riku's parents made sure to drop off his school stuff with a pretty nasty comment about my family, which pissed Riku off more than the rest of us. All they said was "bunch of queers" and it put Riku in a horrible mood for the rest of the day. I had never seen him so mad before, and it was a first that he nearly refused to talk to anyone. It finally took my mom's ranting at him to do the chores he had been assigned to snap him out of whatever had been going on in his mind.

Since he had a car (and managed to swipe the keys before he was forcefully thrown out-literally), Riku offered to take me to school every morning, since we both went to Destiny High. Mom was thanked him, and when Roxas asked for a ride in the sleek Mustang, he just got a glare and that he still has to ride the bus, and he just responded with a sulk.

School finally came back around, something I wasn't really looking forward to; that meant no seeing Riku all the time, no holding hands, hugging, kissing, and it also meant that I would have to put up with the ghosts, Marluxia's included. Riku told me that everything would be fine, and that he wouldn't show up if I just stood up to him (like some kid to a bully). I just frowned at him, but that was a short lived expression, because he then kissed me and I instantly forget what was going on.

Love was just… weird, y'know?

* * *

History drug by too slowly; Mr. Leonheart refused to close his mouth about the Civil War, regardless if this was our first day back, and then proceeded to slam a text book the size of three brinks (and probably just as heavy) down on the desks of sleeping kids. That fate was just about the only thing that kept me awake in that class, even when I felt my vision grow fuzzy and my eyelids slowly droop closed. As soon as the bell rang, I bolted out of there, since it was my class right before lunch. Lunch meant Riku, someone I had been wanting to see since this morning.

I made a quick stop by my locker, opening it to see the random pictures of Linkin Park, 30 Seconds to Mars and Panic! At the Disco taped to the door, then put in my French book, and closing it with a softer slam. As I turned to make my leave with a smile on my face, I was stopped by a group of teenage girls, all wearing noticeable smug grins and the cold burn of hate in their eyes. Yeesh. What did I do to them?

"Look girls," the auburn-haired girl at the front snickered, hands on her hips, where tight blue jeans hung loosely with a pink Hollister shirt covering the belt-loops. She smiled a bit more. "Riku's new toy."

The other girls giggled, and I glared. "What the hell do you want?"

"Oh, so the little pet has a mouth?" she leaned in close to smirk at me. "Riku never was in for innocence, huh?" She picked at my shirt before I swatted her away.

"What are you talking about?" I said, backing up a step.

She shrugged. "I don't know, really. It all depends on what is your and Riku's relationship now-a-days." The girl's look turned absolutely, blood-thirsty nasty. "I heard you guys are really… _close._"

Even if that word had invisible quotes around it, and I heard the upward infliction, so I knew what she was talking about, I was unfazed. "Why would you care?"

She stood back a little. "Oh, I don't. Don't confuse my reasons. I just want to know why Riku would choose you, of all people." She then circled me, and I felt more than just her eyes on me. Had the entire hallway stopped to see this? "I mean, all you seem to wear is black, you're way too quiet, you probably cut yourself. And, all those nasty little rumors that seemed to have migrated from Twilight Town High…"

I backed up, my look (hopefully) vicious. "How do you know about that?"

She ignored me. "Let's see, I'll get to the point." When she leaned in, I could smell her perfume; mangos, probably some tropical, island themed spray. "Has he fucked you yet?"

I felt my throat constrict, but then I heard that familiar voice that made it just a little better. "Sora!"

She glared behind me as I turned and smiled. The hallway was empty except for us. "Riku."

Riku caught sight of the auburn-haired girl behind me and glared. "Kairi. What are you doing here?"

The girl- Kairi- held up her hands in defense. "Calm down, Riku. I didn't do anything to your boy-toy."

"He's not my boy-toy."

"Whatever. He's unhurt, and I didn't say anything to him."

"That's a lie, you cold hearted-bitch."

Kairi's blue eyes changed, and she made a sound. "Hmph. I don't have time to deal with idiots like you." Then proceeded to walk off like nothing happened, her little clone pets following here. As soon as she was gone, Riku grabbed my hand and drug me to the porch, where we normal ate.

"R-Riku…?" I managed to say as I nearly tripped on every step. As soon as we got outside, Riku had me pinned against one of the pillars off to the very side and his mouth was on mine, causing my entire body to feel warm despite the freezing temperature. When we parted, I watched my breathes come out as little puffs, and asked, "What was that about?"

He just smiled. "I haven't gotten to all day. Self-control is one of my finer points when I need it to be."

We just put our foreheads together and stood there for a minute, in silence, before Riku broke it. "What did Kairi say to you?"

"Well, she called me you're toy, and then asked if we had sex yet." I glared into his eyes. "She's nosy."

Riku laughed a little. "Yeah. She always has been." Then the smile faded. "I'm sorry, Sora. She was an ex girlfriend, and whenever she noticed I'm close to someone new, she goes completely ballistic, like she still has claims on me, or something."

I shrugged. "So, we both have some problems. Big deal." I smiled. "So yours might be your blood-thirsty ex-girlfriends and mine might be the ghosts I see, but a problem is a problem, right?"

He laughed. "Yeah, it is."

Then we just stood there again, foreheads together, watching our breath fade into the cold air. This time, Riku didn't bother breaking the silence; I did.

"Riku." I spoke softly. "Will it always be like this?"

"I…" I felt him shrug. "I dunno."

"Because…" I held on tighter, because I knew it I let go, I'd feel like I had lost him. "Because after all that happened with Marluxia and all that's happening with Axel and Roxas and you…" I looked into his viridian eyes like that was the only thing I could see. "I just… I don't want anything to change."

He smiled sweetly, and kissed my forehead just as the bell rang. "Then I'll do my best to keep everything the way it is. C'mon. We'll be late for class."

* * *

_So, if I had to word it, I'm sure how I would exactly tell you how much I love Riku. It's a… complicated thing, y'know? The reason I'm bringing this up is because Roxas told me to put SOMETHING about him in my diary (journal, journal!), so here we go. _

_I don't know. Riku's just… complex; he can go from hugging and kissing to protective to angry to sad to happy all in a matter of minutes. It's a freakin' roller coaster, but I love it. It gives me this high I've never felt before, and even just writing this down is making me all giddy and smiley. It's a really strange thing._

_Eh, but what can I say? I've always been one for strange things._

_

* * *

_

We got home on a good note, but the day after Riku had left wasn't exactly good. I had seen Marluxia again, standing in the front of the school by the fountain, smirking at me as he sat on the edge. A cold chill ran up my back, and I kept walking to completely avoid the fact I had seen him at all, but I didn't see him after that. When I got home with Riku, I told him, and he sighed and told me we'd find a way to fix it.

But I already knew how; confrontation, or a possible exorcism. I got online and looked up how to exorcise ghosts when Riku walked in and looked over my shoulder in a huff. "Sora…"

I turned with a pout. "What?"

"Are you serious? Exorcism?"

"Yes, I am." I looked back to the computer screen. "Marluxia won't leave me alone, and I'm not about to break up with you for it."

Riku sighed, then put his arms around me and kissed the back of my neck. "Mmmm. Whatever. Just don't get yourself into a lot of trouble."

I smiled. "I won't."

He walked off, and I sighed a little. Super protective or not, I was going to do this. I had enough of Marluxia's bullshit when we dated, and I'm defiantly not going to put up with it now, since he's a ghost. Riku made sure that I was in his arms every night, since I told him Marluxia's really only shown up when he's not around, and well… it's not like I had any protests. Roxas and Axel (eventually) made up to the fullest, and were back to Call of Duty on the Xbox and making out in between matches, which Riku and I were completely against, even though we did the same thing.

So, I guess whatever normal was for us, we settle back into it; Riku, singing Bruno Mars in the shower and me going in there just to scream some Avenged Sevenfold, then Roxas complaining about us, then shoving me into Riku (soaking wet), then all three of us having to explain the entire awkward situation to our parents. Let's just say, our normal wasn't normal, but we liked it just fine.

As soon as I found a hand way to exorcise Marluxia's spirit, I told Riku. He seemed skeptical, but then claimed it couldn't hurt to try, so we decided that we'd do it the second our feet hit a ground that we wouldn't be found out. And as soon as my parents told us they'd be out of town for the weekend, we knew that this would be the best place for it. Let's just say, we now look back and think that was the stupidest idea ever.

* * *

"Are you sure, Sora?"

I looked up at Riku and smiled, then nodded. "I'm sure." I told him, even though I was the nervous one. What if Marluxia showed up and did something… What if one of us got hurt? All my worries were mixing in with my anxiety, and I was starting to shake with a nasty taste in my mouth rising. Riku put an arm around me to calm me down, which did for only a moment, until I felt a cold rush of air and the overwhelming smell of roses. Riku's comforting turned to protection, and I winced as I knew who has just appeared in front of us…

This was the end.


	12. Chapter 12

**You're probably thinking I'm the best person ever to make two updates to this story in one day. Oh, but the contrare... You'll hate me by the time you finish the chapter. I just needed to get this off my mind before I went to bed, so here ya go.**

**I'll do reviews next chapter, because that chapter will be a lot longer and a whole lot better. Hope you guys do review! Twenty-seven is a record for me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this at all. Thank you.**

**Have fun with the tease ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve:**

I met eyes with Marluxia, linking hands with Riku, who held on just as tight as I did. Was he scared? Or did he just know I was? I took a breath, and then looked at Marluxia with more bravery than ever before. "You're dead."

He laughed, then flipped his hair back, smiling (and I had never noticed how his smile it just a tiny bit crooked). "Sora, Sora, Sora. Does that really matter?"

"It does." I admitted, taking a moment to try to control the shaking and my nerves making my stomach flip and flop all over the place. Riku's hand gave me a reassuring squeeze. "Because… Because if you're dead, there's nothing you can do to me."

Silence, and I looked up to see Marluxia's face turn from the smug laughter to deathly glare. Every hair on my body stood on end; I knew that look. "You… You in grateful prick." He said calmly. The air got cold. "After all I did for you, after all those times, you just want to shrug me off, even like this?"

"All you did for me was take my innocence!" I yelled at him. Thank god Roxas was at Axel's right now. "You didn't do anything for me! You treated me like shit, and I'm… I'm…" I choked on the next words before they just came out. "I'm glad you're dead!"

And the silence this time was short-lived, but very dangerous. The air shifted in such a way that I felt dizzy, almost like I was going to pass out, but didn't. Marluxia's face got dark, and he smirked, but it wasn't from amusement; he wanted to kill me. "Glad I'm dead, huh?" he chuckled, and I shrunk away. "So, maybe I'm a ghost, but no doubt you've heard of ghosts and spirits picking up things, no?"

Shit.

Another laugh, and Riku's hand just got tighter, like if he let go, I'd disappear. "I have." I said, so small I could barely hear it.

"Then you'd know…" he laughed. "I have no intention on going back to the endless darkness alone."

"It's what you deserve, you sick son of a bitch!" Riku suddenly yelled from beside me. "Rot in hell!"

Marluxia, his figure suddenly becoming hazier, growled. "You insolent fool…" And just as he faded away, something with a shimmer shot at Riku, and he fell back before my mind even registered the process. I blinked as my ex boyfriend faded away, but panicked rushed over me as I looked down at Riku.

"O-Oh god…" I cried. "Riku!"

Plunged straight into his chest was the biggest butcher's knife my mom had in the kitchen. Blood pooled around him and my knees as I bent down and gingerly held him in my arms. "Riku!" I cried, tears filling my vision and making my boyfriend appear as nothing more than a blur of colors. "R-Riku! O-oh please… please don't d-die…" I pleaded so hard, I thought I just might get my wish, but I could feel his heart rate getting slower and his breathing shallower. I couldn't believe this was happening…

Riku opened his viridian eyes, his clear, beautiful viridian eyes and smiled at me weakly, putting a hand to my cheek weakly. It was cold. Oh god, no. "S-Sora…" he said softly. "I-I'm sorry for… everything…" He went limp, and in my state of panic, I couldn't tell if he was breathing or not.

"Riku?" I shook him a little, my own breathing halted for this moment in time. "Riku? P-Please wake up… Please don't be dead…" I just looked down at his serene looking face, and saw tears fall on his cheeks as I cried. "No… Riku!"

After that, everything was more or less of a blur; I don't remember calling the ambulance, but I remember the lights and colors, the sounds it made coming down the street, and how shocked Roxas was when him and Axel pulled up to see Riku being taken out to the truck in a stretcher with me covered in blood and tears. I couldn't manage to answer his questions, or that of the paramedics asking if I was okay, I just collapsed to the concrete on my knees, and starting crying even harder than before.

Riku was dead.

* * *

I_m at the hospital. Rikus in the ER rite now, and they still havent told us if hes gonna live or not. Im scared, and I dont kno wat to do, and I cant summon the strength to answer Axel and Roxas' questions, so Im silent._

_Ive gotta go see Mrs Anna tomorrow. I dont think Ill be able to nt tell her…_

_I feel lost. Wat am I going to do… I can barely read wat Im writing, and Im writing so fast. Im crying so hard, the tears are starting to ruin smudge the paper, and I just dnt kno wat im doing riht now…_

_Riku… why did he have to die…_

_

* * *

_

The clock was ticking in the corner, or someone off to the side, but I didn't really care at this moment in time. I was curled up on the couch without my pillow, and Mrs. Anna was looking at me, pleading for me to talk with her eyes. I hadn't said a word in an hour, and now we were down to twenty minutes, but I really had desire to tell her. It would just bring back the tears.

"Sora." She said, softly. "Please, talk to me. Tell me what happened."

I looked up, and then shrugged. "Marluxia died." I told her, simply at first. "And he didn't really die, you see. He came back to haunt me. When I confronted him, right as he was fading away, he stabbed Riku." I could feel the tears burning now, but I wouldn't dare let them spill. Not now.

She looked confused a moment. "Riku? Why was Riku there?"

"Because…" I took a slow breath. "Riku's my boyfriend, and… he didn't want me to do this alone."

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah. We've been dating, we've slept together, we've kissed, and now…" I started crying again. You'd think I wouldn't be able to anymore because of all the crying I'd done the past twenty-four hours. "Now I'll never be able to feel his hugs, his kisses, his warmth ever again." I curled up further, burying my face in my arms. "No one knows how he is at the moment, and I don't think he's alive. No one will tell me, and I'm just so… scared." Hiccups and tremors racked my body, making it hard to breath, and I just couldn't stop.

Mrs. Anna patted my shoulder, and I looked up to see her smile. "Sora, it'll be okay." She told me, hugging me. "Everything will be okay, Sora."

Her cooing was supposed to be helping, but it wasn't. I pushed her away, though I'm not sure how hard, and shook my head. "It won't! The only chance of happiness I had is dead! Nothing will ever be okay!"

I got up off the couch and out the door in one swift movement, as she gasped. "S-Sora!" But it fell on deaf ears as I ran down the hallway and out the front door. People stopped to look, but didn't bother stopping me at all. Selfish people. They don't even know! They just don't know about anything! Riku's dead, and I-

I slowed down a bit, then collapsed for a second time, find the cold, wet grass and at least an inch of snow meeting my knees. I started crying again, ignoring the sting the wet trails left on my cheeks, and ignored the throbbing in my knees, the cold biting at my body, and the heat that slowly left me. I felt numb, except for one place, which hurt and stung and throbbed so much it was unbearable.

"R-Riku…" I managed to choke out, then coughed on my tears. "Riku…"

* * *

_You have one new message;_

_First new message sent today at six fifty three P.M.; "Sora? It's Roxas. Mrs. Anna called and said you ran out of her office. Where are you? I'm worried. Call back, okay?" End of message. To delete this message press-_

_Beep._


	13. Chapter 13

**BWHAHAHAHAHA! How'd you like THAT! I don't know if I mentioned the absolute bitch I can be sometimes, but I guess you tasted that yesterday and today with that little bitty update I called chapter twelve (most failest chapter ever! UGH!). But, I needed to get my point across, and I'm glad I managed to do that without totally fucking it up, so... yeah. **

**Onto things that matter; this chapter. I probably made you all hate me, no? From the pretty amazing reviews I got, a lot of you hate me because I gave promises that I would not kill Riku. I'm sorry! Plot, plot plot! It matters! IF you guys still love me, you'll make it through to the end, okay? No jumping to conclusions, mkay?**

**Review time (which spiked from 27 reviews to 33 in a period of under 24 hours!):**

**Jane St. Valentine: Hahaha, no it won't huh? I guess you probably found that out from chappie 12. It didn't end well. And that part was fun. I'll sing Avenged Sevenfold pretty loudly in the shower, and I'm not a hater of the hip-hop/rap/R&B genres either. I'm all over the place. Get things off you're chest. And I SAID I WASN'T. I LIED! BWHAHAHAHA -evil cat face- Enjoy this update... Unless you crawled into a hole and died...**

**Gxmwp: Heehee. Here you go:)**

**Sakura Li-Chan: I saw your first review and I said "Yay! She is pleased without the cliffie!", then found out you made another review on chapter 12 and smiled evily. I never update more than once if it's not anything good. In this case, it was enough to make me cry. I actually got a little depressed writing chapter twelve ._. That's how much of an impact Sora's thoughts and actions made on me. AND I WROTE IT. Very lame. And Marluxia is finally gone, it's just the horrible spot... Heehee. Just read this okay? I promised I wouldn't kill Riku, and I broke that promise because I felt like it. I can do that ish.**

**Ashomi Love: A new face! And he does? I made him sound like me a little too much ^^' That's kinda the thoughts that would run through my mind if any of that happened to me, and I wish I had clothes like him... But I dress like a tomboy ._. And it is? That's so cool! My name is boring, so I like to stick with stuff like "Ed" or "Roxas" or "Rae Hope" or "Rae Rawr Hope"... Anything but Rachell ._.**

**TwistedFate108: OHAI! You're back! And-And HATE? D: And I know it's sad that it'll be ending soon, and actually sooner than I thought; this is the third from the last. The next chapter is next-to-last, then there's an epilogue after chapter fourteen, and end. It makes me sad. I've had a lot of fun on this story. It's okay! Storms are evil and all that nonsense, and it's okay! You're back now, reviewing and reading, and that makes me happy, chicka! AND I MY STORIES I NORMAL DON'T KILL RIKU EITHER. Gosh. It's like I'm a murderer or something! ... Oh...**

**Nightmare Controller: Crap is not fun. I know. Glad you put me above the crap you have to do. YAY. 1:) I kinda like your long reviews. Make more of them. Make them like women make babies! 2:) Hahaha. Sora is a baby, love. He is a baby. 3:) It wasn't cool according to Jane St. Valentine, TwistedFate108 and Sakura Li-Chan as well. It's not like I wanted to! I love Riku as much as Sora does (Sora: Yeah right. I slept with the sexy bitch), and I would never consider it ever again. EVER. AGAIN... I might be lying there.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sora: It seems miss Rae Hope has been too lazy to type up an ACTUAL disclaimer, so she decided the last three are controlled by Riku and I.**

**Riku: Okay, so, if you play the games, you see don't see me trying to get Sora into a corner or small, dark alleyway every two seconds. If that isn't enough to say that this right hur is fanfiction, well... you need help. More help than Sora and the author.**

**Sora and I: HEY! YOU BIG JERK! *throws Moogles at him***

**Enjoy, my loves... That is if you haven't taken this off your alerts and favorites yet...**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen:**

The snow flurried around me in a white dance, as I felt the wet trails of tears from long past dry up completely. That, or freeze. My body felt numb, and I could barely register what was going on, where I was… And for a moment, I forgot who I was until it all came rushing back in some wave of memories and emotion I wish I could forget if all of a few minutes. I didn't blame the cold, I blamed Marluxia, I blamed that stupid kitchen knife, and I blame dating him in the first place. I blame myself most of all… This was my entire fault.

I closed my eyes for a moment as I heard the snow crunch under my feet; it had started to reach my ankles now. How long had I been out here? Minutes? Hours? Days? I couldn't tell, and I felt no reason to take out my phone just to check the time. It was better if I just left everything behind for a moment.

My body was screaming at me to stop, lie down, and maybe sleep, but where? The thought of lying down on the ground entered my brain for a moment, and I played with the idea of falling asleep and never waking up… Then I'd be with Riku again, and I'd be happy. That is, if I even end up in heaven for what I've done. Maybe I'll be cursed to hell, and I'll never feel bliss again. I had almost stopped to sit when a familiar ring town cut me out of my reverie too short; at least, shorter than I would have liked.

I reached my numb hand into my pocket and took out the phone, looking at the caller I.D. with an emotionless face. 'Roxas'. I pressed the answer button and held it up to my ear, mumbling a weak hello.

"Sora! Where in the hell are you!" he yelled in my ear, but I could hear something under that anger; worry and the hint of crying. "Mrs. Anna said you ran out, and we tried look for you, but couldn't find you, and why didn't you answer your phone?"

I blinked, then chuckled a little. "I was doing a nice job of forgetting, Roxas."

"Sora, you've been out in the cold for nearly nine hours!" he told me. "It's nearly two o'clock in the morning! Come over the hospital! There's news about Riku…"

His voice softened as the last letter left his breath, and I felt the tears burning the back of my eyes again. He's dead… "I'll be there." I told him quickly, not even waiting for the answer when I hung up, shoved the cheap crap into my pocket again and sprinting down the street, unsure if the tears in my eyes were from the wind, or the if I was actually crying again. I had never felt like this before, like my body's going too fast for my brain to comprehend, as if my legs were on autopilot. But, just hearing if Riku was dead or not made me rush there, just simply wanting to know if this was real.

I stopped in my tracks; reality. This was reality. My heart started hurting again, as I thought over it. If this was reality, then all that before was just a dream. And, if that was the case, was any of this for real, or not? I whimpered pathetically and started walking calmly to the hospital. In all honesty, I'd really rather not know about Riku, because I'm not almost one hundred percent certain he's must be dead.

The bright lights from Twilight Town Medicinal Hospital shocked me a little at first as I held up an arm to shield my eyes, then went inside, to the elevator and up to the floor Riku, Axel and Roxas were on. It felt so surreal, and I knew that this dream-like state would only shatter and break from the truth. As soon as my feet hit the carpet of the waiting room, I instantly regretted coming up, and thought for a second about turning and going back down, but then my eyes met Roxas', who was standing by Axel, hand in hand. That hit a sore spot in my heart. Roxas let go of my best friend's hand and ran up to me, hugging me with tears in his eyes.

"Sora, I was so worried!" he let go of me and held me out at arm's length. "God, Sora! You're freezing and wet! Are you okay?"

Axel was the next to come over and give me a hug, something he said he'd never do, but this moment was probably the only exception ever. He glared at me as he held me back, then shook his head. "For the sake of forgetting, Sora. Really?" He slapped me upside the head, but not too hard, nearly giving me a death glare. "I thought you were smart. Don't you know how sick you could have gotten, or how worried we were? You could have ended up like Riku."

So then it was true. I felt the sting and I started crying, resting my head in my hands as I sobbed. Roxas and Axel made startled squeaks. "Sora?" Roxas asked. "What's wrong?"

I looked up in his eyes, giving him that look that said 'are-you-a-motherfucking-idiot-or-something?'. "Roxas, you called me down here because Riku's dead, no? You said there was news… Why didn't you just tell me over the phone?"

Roxas and Axel exchanged a shocked glance, then began laughing, as I stood there in a fit of depression. I growled. "What the hell is so funny?" I couldn't believe them!

Axel put a hand on my shoulder, shaking his head. "Sora, we called not because Riku's dead." My heart skipped a beat in the good way. "We called you because Riku woke up and asked for you. Now, only if you had answered your-"

The last of the sentence was so unimportant now as I headed to Riku's room, opened the door and looked inside. And as soon as my converses his the tile of my boyfriend's hospital room, my eyes locked with his viridian ones and everything fell back into place as he smiled at me. He was alive.

"R-Riku?" I asked, not sure if this was a dream, a nightmare, or some cruel betwixt ground. I wasn't going to get my hopes up for them to crash back down on me.

Riku smiled, silver hair pulled back in a messy-ass ponytail, then sighed. "I was sorta disappointed when the first thing I woke up seeing was the ceiling. I was hoping it would be your beautiful face."

"I-I thought you were dead…" I chocked out, feeling tears again at my eyes (what a lame reaction to crap), and I shook my head a little too hard; my vision hazed over. "And I felt so numb, and the cold wasn't helping…" Then, my mind just shut down for a whole minute. Numb. I had felt numb, and suddenly it was like every part of my body was alive and on high alert again, color and warmth and feeling returning to me in a big wave, like the ones at the ocean. In that moment, that spilt, small moment, I realized two things. One, I loved Riku with everything I had and more, and two, I couldn't live without him. Overwhelmed by emotions of joy, confusion and the fading sorrow, I kissed him, kissed for the first time in days (but it had felt like years). As we parted, tears started rolling down my face again, and I could barely say what I needed to. "I…I had thought I lost you…"

Riku smiled for a moment, then raised his hand to wipe something away from his eyes area, and I smiled as well, laughing a little. I didn't know he could even cry. Just as our eyes met- blue and aqua green in a clash of love, passion and so many unspoken feelings- and we leaned in for another kiss, the door came slamming open and a very loud, out-spoken red-head beamed down at us with his usual smirk. "Roxas and I just talked to the doctors," he said, just smiling like he didn't see our embarrassment and our anger, which he surely did; Axel's not dense. "He said that Riku would be able to go home soon!"

I smiled a little, then frowned. "That's great, but," I narrowed my eyes. "Could me and Riku have just a few moments alone?"

He frowned playfully, then poked me on the nose and ruffled my hair. "Okay, okay, but Riku." He turned to my boyfriend with a serious smile, but this look in his emerald eyes that was almost impossible to decode. "He's like my brother. Don't you dare hurt him."

* * *

_In the entire ordeal, I never mentioned Marluxia, huh? Well, he's gone, and Riku's fine. I can actually see what I'm writing, and well… well, life has never been any better. It took that entire thing to make me realize how much I really love and need Riku, just how much he matters to me. But, even though this entire thing got me to realize this, I'd never do it again. So, someone in an anime once said something along the lines of "You don't know the value of something until you've lost it", and I think I can correct him; you don't know the value of something until you've lost it, or have come close to. _

_Just let me say, loosing Riku is not on the top of my list right now, but giving him attention is. _

_

* * *

_

So there wasn't any sunlight, nor was there any candles or a romantic setting, but there happened to be this amazing silver haired boy holding me in his arms right now, as I traced patterns on his bare chest. I don't know how much Roxas heard of us, and I hope my parents didn't hear anything, but that would be beside the point, right? The main point is I'm back where I belong, safe in his arms.

There was this incredibly content feeling in my stomach and heart, and I knew the patterns I was tracing in his skin was starting to put him to sleep because his grip on my shoulder was starting to lax up, and I knew he'd be asleep within a few minutes if I kept it up, so I smiled, leaning my head on his chest. "Hey, Riku?"

"Hmm?" he answered back, his voice resounding a little piece of heaven he knew was curled up on his side. "What is it, Sora?"

"I don't want this to change." I just said simply, taking on of his hands in mine. "This just… this is just what I've always wanted."

He smiled at me, viridian eyes soft, then kissed me a little, downright smirking into the kiss. "Hmm. Me neither. Want to make sure Roxas hears us?"

"Damn strai-"

"Riku! You've got a visitor!"

We both cursed. "Dammit," then proceeded to get up out of the bed and search lazily for our boxers and pants, try to look like nothing had happened, but that seemed way off when I saw the scratches I left on Riku's back, and remembered the red spot that now littered my neck. We made our way downstairs in a bit of a rushed mess, and I was shocked to find Riku stopped at the next-to-last step. "Riku-?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Riku spat, looking dead in the face of whoever stood by the front door. As I stepped down one more step, right behind Riku, I saw them; Riku's parents. It wasn't hard to miss, since they both had the same viridian eyes of my boyfriend, and his mom's hair was just about the same color. But the thing their eyes lacked was the warmth and softness Riku's had. I shivered a bit as his dad's eyes met mine.

"We've come to take you home," he said, so casually like he was just picking up his kid from a sleepover. "And I'll use any means to get you back were you belong, Riku."

Riku snorts smugly. "I'll never got back to 'where I belong', because why would I?" he asked. "You can accept me for this and it's clear you probably never will. What's the point?"

His dad's look got dangerous, and it reminded me of Marluxia for a moment. "If you can't come willingly, I'll force you home and move out of this city and so far away, you'll never see…" he sent a cold look in my direction. "… him again."

Riku tensed up, and I immediately felt it was my life at the line here, so I stepped down one more step. I just got Riku back, and I wasn't about to let him go again. "Sir, I know you might not like this, but…" I took a breath. I was shaking. "you can't just take Riku away from me like that. He's the only thing that's brought me absolute joy and hope in this world. Please…"

I got nothing more than a glare in return. His mom said nothing, but looked a little more like she was agreeing with me the way her eyes were shining. His dad turned to Riku. "Answer me truthfully; do you love him?"

"Yes." Riku said with no hesitation, no shake in his voice. "I'd do anything for Sora. I love him, dad."

His dad snorted again, then turned, opening the door for his mom and letting her out. Just as he was about to leave, he turned back to Riku, a look in his eyes that was ready to kill. "You're no son of mine." Then slammed the door closed in our faces.


	14. Chapter 14

**So, this chapter is shorter, and it's next to last in the story. The last chapter I will have up sooner than later, is actually an epilogue that... well... you'll see ;)**

**I have to say that ending this will be a major accomplishment for me, as well as fulfilling. I have a habit of starting stories I never finished because I never have anyone rooting me on and such... I guess I have to say the completion of this story lies completely on you readers, the ones who read this, reviewed it, and kept pushing for the end (even if I did make you believe Riku was dead for a while...). So, thank you for everyone that read this story and never reviewed, that read this story and reviewed, and those (like Nightmare controller, Sakura Li-Chan, TwistedFate108, Jane St. Valentine and flameleaf) who just couldn't get enough of it. You... you guys rock *sniffle***

**Reviews (before I get a) emotional or b) drunk):**

**Sakura Li-Chan: YAY! He does! How did Riku survive that? He's the Chuck Norris of Kingdom Hearts (flameleaf: True story. *nods*). You're so welcome. I'm so mean for even MAKING you guys think for even a SECOND that he was dead. Now, I'm not that mean, but I do play it pretty good ;) Also, I guess I did get REALLY into tune with Sora's emotions during chappie 12. I've never really done that before, so it kinda... shocked me, y'know? Riku's parents are douche bags. I made them strictly for y'all to hate them. I think it worked. And Sora's parents and the ones everyone loves. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I made Sora live in a home that his parents aren't understanding and don't accept him. Sora's too damn cute _ And also, thank you for ALL YOUR REVIEWS! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM! ALL OF THEM STARTING WITH THE FIRST ONE OVER CHAPTER ONE! I LOVE YOU!:D**

**Ashomi Love: It's an AU fic (alternative universe), and I guess I just like the idea of high school Sora? I dunno. I'll probably write a story after this that has a plot that actually relates to the game itself... Heehee, and I started working on it today in German, so we'll see how that goes. In the meantime, thanks for your reviews!**

**Jane St. Valentine: I think I made everyone feel like an idiot, no? Everyone hated me since they were under the impression Riku had been killed, then found out he wasn't, felt bad, and then looked at the obvious signs as to I FREAKIN' LOVE RIKU. I could never kill him. Never. And *sweatdrop*ing is the best anime emotion ever. EVER. Also, thank you, thank you, thank you for all your wonderful, wonderful reviews! I enjoyed reading all of them!:D**

**TwistedFate108: O_O OMG I FUCKING LOVE YOU TOO! And I need to breath. If I don't breath, I'll die, and if I die, I won't be able to write the last chapter *epic lighting and music*. And of course he's alive! Riku can't die! He's Chuck Norris, KH verison (see my reply to Sakura Li-Chan's above for more info on this topic). And yes, Riku's dad is a sad, sad person. He was the one I made purposely for the hatred-punching bag. It worked, too. And go Axel? What did Axel do? -confused- And staring at your inbox too long makes inbox-bunny-zombies eat your brain. I would know. Thank you very much for EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOUR REVIEWS! ALL OF THEM! ALL OF THEM! They were amazing and lovely and they made me smile all the time!:D**

**Nightmare Controller: Yes. Make reviews like women make babies. And no. I was not high, nor was I drunk. I was hyper. There's a difference. Sora really should break the fourth wall and blame me- HEY NO HE SHOULDN'T! D: And I did cry. I did. I wrote the damn scene and I nearly cried. That's how in touch I was to Sora's emotions at the time. It was all me there. And his speech was sooo funny, I skipped it. As soon as he started talking about Roxas and how he made him feel like he had a heart, I pressed "start, skip". I was a non-believer at the time... AkuRoku was not a love of mine. I should really watch that scene again. Haha. And he won't. Riku's not an idiot. He's got Sora, so he's happy:) Pssh I won't kill you. I can understand that. Sometimes, writing these replies takes a lot of chocolate, Coca Cola, sugar and random food just to make them sound weird, and make them long like this one right hur. And iPad? O_O Lucky! Also, THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS!:D They mean so much to me! All of them! ALL OF THEM!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Roxas: So, Riku and Sora ran away... I'm pretty sure to a closet, so Axel and I will take over from here...**

**Axel: -puts an arm around Roxas- Get this kids; according to Square Enix, I'm not gay! Also according to Square Enix, neither is Roxas! Are you gay Roxas?**

**Roxas: ... Shut it.**

**Axel: That's a "yes" in the language known as Roxas. That also means that miss Rae don't own nothing, bitches.**

**Roxas: And I'm glad.**

**Me: *throws a Moogle at him***

**Enjoy, my loves. Enjoy!**

**STAY AFTER STORY FOR A QUICK SUMMARY OF MY NEW STORY I'M WRITING AFTER THIS IS OVER! Or... just wait until the next chapter...**

**EDIT ON 2/5/2011: Sorry if everyone receives a email saying it's been updated, but you come here and are like "WTF?". Yeah... My friend, iSpazzeh pointed out this big mistake I didn't realize when I uploaded this chapter the first time... Lets just say that if I didn't fix it, Sora would be 14 forever...  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:**

_So, Riku's been disowned… It actually came as a shock to us all, and Mom and Dad knew Riku would have to stay until we both graduated. They fully understood the situation between us as soon as we came down the stairs, messy with scratches and hickeys. Let's say… embarrassing and awkward._

_Nonetheless, he stayed, and everything got a lot better. Roxas said his and Axel's anniversary was coming up, and then that Zexion and Demyx's too. Apparently, they share the date. Weird._

_Oh, and I'm sixteen soon. That'll be fun._

_

* * *

_

I curled up next to Riku on the bed as we just sat there, enjoying the silence, the one thing we both needed in life a little more than anything else. We were holding hands, and needless to say, that simple little gesture made me feel so safe and secure, I didn't think anything could go wrong. I smiled a little as Riku started to talk.

"Hey, Sora." He mirrored my little smile. "I'm seventeen in a few months. Know what that means?"

"Um. One year closer to being a pedophile?" I questioned.

He pushed me playfully. "No, it means one year closer to graduation, then waiting for you, so we can be together."

I blushed, then looked down a little as his grip tightened in a protective way. "And, I'm sorry about my parents. They never acted like this when it came to all those girls I dated and had sex with. Never once. But then my dad goes ballistic when he finds out I'm dating a boy, and…" he sighed. "I sort of figured this would happen."

I shrugged. "It's okay. I mean, we've got each other, right?"

He smiled, then put a hand under my chin and titled my face to meet his, viridian eyes bright with hope and everything else I looked for in life, including sincerity. "We'll always have each other, Sora." Riku's lips brushed over mine gently and I felt myself melt a little, my heart beating at a million miles an hour. It wasn't even a real kiss, but it gave my body the same effects and the same feeling of one, and I couldn't help but smile, my lips now only a few millimeters away from his. I could feel his breath against my cheek, and I could smell the shampoo he used, spice and cinnamon. Our hands never felt until I heard the cursed melody of an all-too familiar song fill the room, breaking the silent moment between us. I cursed under my breath and reached to my bedside table, answering it with a huff. "What."

"Dude, Sora! You gotta get down here to Friday's!" Axel exclaimed excitedly into the speaker as I heard a handful of yells and Demyx's favorite band- Fall Out Boy- play in the background.

I groaned inwardly. "Why, Axel? I'm kinda busy spending time with Riku."

"Bring him, too." I could hear his beaming face over the phone. "It's important, I PROMISE!"

Then, I could the steady beeping that told me he had hung up, and I clicked the end button as well, scowling and looking at Riku with a pout. "Axel wants us down at Friday's. Why, I have no idea, but it's Axel."

Riku smiled and nodded, then grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him. "But first, I want a kiss."

* * *

Friday's was nearly empty when we got there. The only cars in the parking lot were Axel's red Eclipse and Demyx's silver Mazda Miata with a handful of cars I didn't recognize. It was Saturday, and usually the restaurant was packed full of people, so why wasn't it? What were Axel and Demyx planning, exactly?

Riku got out the same time I did, and I admired his car once more, a starstruck look in my eyes. He stopped and looked back, sighing. "It's like you're more in love with my car, Sora."

"Maybe I am," I said playfully, smirking him. "After all, it's a sexy beast."

"Like me?"

"… Or something."

He laughed, then took my hand and lead me into the restaurant wearing big smiles, and stopped dead in his tracks when Axel and Demyx (not drunk, but certainly appearing to be the way they were jumping around) loped up to us with two Cheshire cat smiles and directing them directly at us. I swore I felt my heart stop; those two were never good together.

"What's this all about?" Riku asked, looking around at the random balloons, confetti and streamers that littered the restaurant. "And where is everyone."

Demyx smirked. "Axel, Demyx, Roxas and I rented off Friday's for the day. Only our closest friends got the invitations." He informed us.

"But why?" I asked, confused still. Who rents out a freaking restaurant for a small party?

That's when it all got a little clearer as the silver-haired boy Demyx loved walked up, looking up at Demyx then kissing him passionately for the entire place to see, and not caring one bit when the blond grabbed him by the upper arms and deepened the kiss, Riku and I standing by, gaping. They finally parted and Zexion walked off with a satisified smile on his face, leaving Demyx with a blush. "That's why," he finally said. "It's our one year anniversary."

My jaw dropped. That was today? Then that surely meant… Roxas came up to his red-headed boyfriend and give me a slight kiss on the cheek, then grabbed his hand. "Hi Sora, hi Riku. I need to borrow him for a moment, okay? Three months haven't been enough, y'know?" He then walked away, leaving Riku and I dumbstruck. Three months? I've only known for two! That was going on for a whole month without my knowledge?

Demyx smiled at the two of us, waved a little, then disappeared to presumably find his own boyfriend. Just as my mind was finally clearing, Riku's hand fell to my lower back, his foot nearly drop kicked me, and he caught me gracefully in a tango-style dip, smiling seductively at me. "Seeing as that's now done, I think there's something I should probably mention to you."

"What's that?" I asked, seriously not knowing what he could possibly mean. And that wasn't sarcasism.

His mouth found mine in a hot, deep kiss, and then parted too quickly, leaving my mind in a hazy and cloud of hormones and white, then whispered in my ear; "It's our two month anniversary, y'know?"

My eyes widened, and I looked to him the best I could. "Are you serious? So you knew about this?"

"Yeah." He smiled at me, but this time just normal, sweet Riku. "I decided to surprise you, just as long as you never forget this date again."

I shook my head. "Never."

"Good." Was all the warning I got before our lips meant again, too hot, too deep, and too breathless for me to take. It was passion, love and our hormones talking to us in that horrible flurry of emotions and lust that we felt every time our lips touched. There were sparks, then a rush of heat and I was practically melting into Riku's arms right there in the middle of my favorite restaurant. One more reason to like Friday's.

As we parted for air, there were wolf whistles from Axel and Roxas and a few cries from Demyx on "gettin' some!", and knew- just knew somewhere back in that mind everyone called crazy- that maybe my life had finally started to fall back into place, into those places it could never reach before know, but were suddenly opened as I fell in love with the one person I never thought I would. Riku helped me stand up straight, and I buried my face into his warm, warm chest, and felt content and happy just standing there.

For once in my life, I could finally breath and just… live.

* * *

**Sooo, now that Nothing More Than A Whisper is almost done, I decided I needed another story to occupy time for me, and I came up with this. I might warn you now, I really don't know were it came from. Enjoy the summary/sneak peak thing.**

**The Opposite of Light**

**- After finally coming back to the islands in nearly two years, Sora thinks that his life can settle back down with Riku and Kairi, go back to the normal he always wanted. But, something that he's never came into touch with in his heart is threatening to destroy the peace he longs for. Can he fix it before it even begins? And why does it feel like Riku's the one to make it all better? Totally RiSo/Riku!Anti-Sora. Rated M for some language, some violence, some depressing shit and maybe sexual themes. Probably gonna get the first chapter posted soon. **

**Enjoy when you can? XD Keep an eye out for it, kay?**


	15. Epilouge

**So this is the end... *cries* I can't believe it's over! I loved every second of this damn story that gave me writer's block, happy moments, all days just in front of a computer and little food/sleep. Yeah, it caused me problems, but it also gave me the power to finish a story! I love it, and I love everything about it. I'm so glad it's over though! New story is up next; The Opposite of Light!**

**Reviews: **

**Sakura Li-Chan: He is too much of badass to die from something like that. Pssh. Riku's too cool. Reviews mean a lot and I must thank you for all of them you posted on this story! :'D It means soo much!**

**TwistedFate108: Indeed. Yay for Axel! I truly love this story and it is sad that it's ending this soon. I really hoped it would be a chapter longer, but I meshed together some stuff that were seperate chapters in the original draft on a piece of paper. And now we've got the very ending. All good things have to come to an end, but this isn't the end of me! The next story's gonna be good! Check it out! Thank you for all the reviewing! :'D  
**

**Nightmare Controller: I would totally not quit there. I freakin' love epilogues. Yeah. I knew you wouldn't want me to. Last chapter is here, and the new story Birth By Sleep? No. Kingdom Hearts 2, right after the game. Hopefully you will find your charger. That is the key to the universe right there. And also, thank you for all the reviews! X')**

**Everyone Else Who Didn't Review or Will Review After This: Thanks for taking time out of your life to read this story, since I know some parts made you want to punch infants or strangle kittens, and having to go with the ups, downs and circles when it comes to me and my writing. This story is the first I've ever finish (-pops champagne-) and it means a lot that I've gotten so many reviews on just a fifteen chapter story! So, I want you ALL to read "The Opposite of Light" and review as well as you did for this! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! **

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts belongs to Square Enix, not me. I do own, however, Mrs. Prescott. Haha.**

**It's been a roller coaster. Enjoy the end.  
**

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**Three Years Later**

There was no was this was going to work. I glared at the piece of shit I called an oven and crossed my arms over my chest, ignoring the light, cool, autumn breeze that blew in from the open window. The display refused to pop up, and I had no idea what the temperature was in there, so there was no way I was going to put these cookies in. I don't want to burn them. I reached to open oven, but I quickly jumped back as soon as my hand touched the metal door handle; it was fucking hot! I know the landlady said something about the oven rarely heating up enough to bake much less burn, but that was burn temperatures, or I'm crazy. I growled angrily, kicked the oven slightly and cursed the damn thing under my breath, mentally adding it to the list of things that need to be fixed in this damn roach motel I call an apartment.

I put on the oven mitts sitting on the counter, opened the door and stuck the cookie sheet inside, then closed it, and put the mitts back on the marble top and turning on the oven light. If I left them unattended for even a moment, the likelihood of them burning to a crispy brown chip-like thing were very high, and that was something that not even Riku would eat, despite the weird things he did already. And just as that thought crossed my mind, a pair of warm, strong and toned arms wrapped around my middle from behind and I had the overwhelming aroma of spice and cinnamon assault my nose and a very smooth, sexy voice whispered in my ear "Are you okay, love?" It asked as the person kissed my neck.

I turned quickly to see viridian eyes, silver hair and a smile, then mirrored that tender look. "I'm fine. I just burned myself."

Riku picked up my hand gingerly, looking at it closely. "It's not bad, but still. Nothing works around this damn place." He was back to being ranting, stubborn Riku. He ran a pale hand through his silky silver hair, eyes narrowed. "It's no wonder this place was so cheap! It was a piece of shit!"

I laughed a little at his rant, then was cut short by his lips on mine, and I melted into our kiss, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and feeling his hands on my waist, slightly under my oversized black tank top. As we parted, I smiled as he frowned. "I don't find it funny."

"It's not." I admitted, kissing the top of his nose gently. "I just find your rants adorable."

Riku kissed me again, not holding back at all as he explored every inch of my mouth slowly as I moaned and whimpered into the kiss, trying my very best just to keep from falling over. When we parted, breathing so out of time, I frowned playfully. "Mrs. Prescott is going to complain if we keep going, y'know." I had to warn him considering more than once (more like, twenty times), our landlady- Mrs. Prescott- has had to come up to our apartment personally to tell us to… "quiet down". Every single time we were embarrassed out of our minds, but then started laughing anyway, completely forgetting the entire situation to begin with.

My boyfriend smiled, that smirk that told me he had a plan, and kissed my cheek. "Let her. Because I want her to hear."

"Riku!" I slapped his arm, a blush rising to my cheeks as I stepped back. "Really?"

He broke out into uncontrollable laughter, then brought me back to the hug with a warm smile. "I'm kidding, Sora. Calm down. I just want to tell you that I never want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me forever."

I raised an eyebrow. "Forever? That doesn't sound like a long time."

He growled at me, knowing all too well I was just fucking around with him now. "Sora. You know what I mean!"

I smiled, then sighed. "I guess so… If it gets you to stop complaining, I'll understand." I put my forehead on his chest, listening to the steady 'thump thump thump' of his heart, then compared it to the same pace mine was going. Didn't someone say once that if two people are in love, their hearts beat as one? Or am I just being retarded again?

"What do you say?" Riku asked, making me look up confused. "Will you stay here with me? Forever?"

My heart skipped a beat. He was for real? I swallowed down my fear and looked up at him with a very confident look. It was all broken as my face cracked a large, toothy grin that made Riku laugh a little. "I'll always stay, Riku. I never want to loose you."

He kissed me, this time pinning me against the wall of the kitchen, hands roaming under my shirt as his mouth got next to my ear. "Sora, I love you."

"I love you too, Riku…" I smiled devishly. "Aw, hell, let's make it loud."

He just smiled back, just as deviously, then bit my ear lob. "I thought you'd never say that." His hand clumsily reached over and turned the oven off, stalling the cookies' baking process if even for a few minutes, then turned back to me. "To the bedroom, now."

* * *

_(Three years earlier)_

_My life, now reflecting on what little there was (fifteen years isn't a lot) has always been some kind of crazy, and for a long while, I'd thought it'd always be that way, that I'd never make sense of all. For a while, it was the ghosts that I kept seeing, then it was Marluxia, who did all those crazy things, and the therapists, and finally Roxas going out with my best friend. I've never fit in, never really been popular either, and I've probably only been viewed by others as "that emo kid". For a while, I thought I'd never get it completely in control._

_That's why, I guess, I'm happy I met Riku; things just felt natural and right around him. Even from back when I first laid eyes on him in the front of the school building that first day of school, my mind just clicked onto the relax channel automatically, like it was on auto pilot or something. Trusting him came second nature, and then falling in love just felt so… right. It was so different then the way Marluxia treated me; Riku never pressured me, pushed me into doing anything, and for once, I called some of the shots in the relationship. His love was something so big to me because of how much it differed from that of Marluxia's. Every kiss he gave me made me feel like it was my last, and his hugs never seemed to end either. I was stuck on him so bad, it made me feel like even if this was wrong, that it just meant I'd never want to be right ever again. _

_I could never replace Riku, because he means so much to me already. Trying that would be like… like… Roxas trying to be the dominant one in his relationship, which wasn't going to happen. Riku meant so much to me, and even just a few minutes away felt like the longest, worst moment of my entire life, like the whole hospital/death scare he had. It was something I could never, would never, will never forget, and it's something I will always remember just because I had almost lost him. _

_Therapy and this journal are over soon, which means that I don't have to go see Mrs. Anna, and I would have more time with Riku. If Mrs. Anna has taught me anything the past year, it's that I should listen to my heart more than anything else, because the heart won't lie. If I had never followed that advice I would have never met Riku, and just that alone right there could send me into some emotional tangent. I just don't think I could loose him. _

_Cloud's coming down for a visit soon with Aerith, and I think introducing him to Riku wouldn't be a half-bad idea. No doubt he'd want to know who his little brother's gotten together with. Not to mention, Cloud is Cloud no matter what I do, and he's always going to have the most open-minded personality ever. I have no doubt he'd never say a word about Riku. Not to mention… him and Riku would probably get along pretty good. It's a good thing Cloud's straight. Ahahaha._

_But, the point of this super long journal entry isn't to finally update you on everything that's happening and to rant and rave about my boyfriend, it's to just say I'm the best I've ever been. No longer do I just see the morning as another day to get my ass kicked into the ground, but more along the lines of another day to spend time with Riku, and one more day closer to living with him somewhere._

_Speaking of which, Mom said that she'd switch Riku and I (since Mom's his official guardian) to Twilight Town High for next year since everything's calmed down, and Riku's school life over at Destiny wasn't working very well since we started holding hands and making out in the hallway. She said the second summer breaks hits, she'll transfer us there and everything will be just peaceful again. _

_My life has really calmed down, and for that I'm glad. I owe it all on Riku, my little light in the darkness, and the only person I could every truly love. Because to me, I guess, love is kinda like a ghost; it's nothing more than a whisper in a world of shouts and screams, just waiting to be heard. _

_-Sora_


	16. Author Notes

**Author Notes:**

Okay, so I know this is really against the rules, but messaging EVERY SINGLE PERSON IS JUST SO RETARDEDLY COMPLICATED AND TAKES WAY. TO. MUCH. EFFORT. So I decided to just upload another chapter of this horribly abandoned story for a little new flash straight out of my mind (and iSpazzeh… I blame some of this one her).

For old and younger lovers of this brilliant story, I offer some good news to all; I am writing a sequel. Now, before you go on a mass murdering rampage with a few good ass reasons for it, I need to say this; IT'S TOTALLY LEGIT. I'm not even kidding around. I really like this story, and I need to get the old noggin off of "The Opposite of Light" for a while before iSpazzeh realizes it's not been updated them kills me slowly and painfully… SO ANYWAY.

The sequel will feature our beloved Riku and Sora, our weird and insanely crazy Axel and Roxas, a few peaks of Demyx and Zexion (OKAY, they get a lot ._.), then a few new characters to make you oh-so happy. Prepare for " "!

It doesn't have a name… Um, I'll go work on that while I write the first chapter.

Toodle-ooh!:D

-I. Write. Love.

ALSO, shout out to some of the reviewers that reviewed this story:D

Sakura Li-Chan, TwistedFate108, Iluyusha, Nightmare controller, Kingdom hearts birth by sleep, Jane St. Valentine, eternally in darkness, Ariaelenastarrfy, the-ice-cold-alchemist, Gxmwp, Ashomi love, Ariel Scottsin, SilverMoon888 and Lommux. Even though I didn't review ALL of these reviews, since a lot of them came after I had ended the story, I still appertient the effort and the time you took out of your life to read this sorry excuse for a plot. BUT, I can promise you amazing things if you go to the sequel and read it when it comes out AND push it to be one of the highest reviewed stories I have. GOOD THINGS. That means tell EVERYONE you know and review EVERY chapter (yeah, I'm talking to you TwistedFate108... Or maybe it was Sakura Li-Chan...). I love you all!


End file.
